Fire Goddess
by tarynheather
Summary: The Ice God and the Fire Goddess, they have the power to change the tide of the war....the only question is, which side will they choose?
1. Default Chapter

Ginny wake up dear!" She heard her mother's voice call from the bottom of the stairs. If anyone bothered to give her the time of day they would have known that she had been up over an hour ago. She stood in front of the mirror and glanced at her reflection. She had definitely changed over the summer. Her once untamable orangish hair was now a deep crimson the same color of blood. I flowed down all the way to the small of her back looking very much like lava flowing down the side of a mountain. Her eyes that had once been a dull brown were amber flecked with gold and whenever she felt great emotions they danced with flames. Literally. Her once sickeningly pale skin that was splashed randomly with freckles was now slightly tan with just a slight sprinkle of freckles across her nose. Her mother told her that she would definitely be popular this year and Ginny acted with an air of confidence that not just anyone could achieve but to tell the truth she was extremely nervous. This was her sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and along with the fact that she had been skipped to seventh year Transfiguration and Potions, her parent had also lectured all summer long about how crucial it was that she find her soul mate before the end of the school year. She had to find the Water God otherwise the world would be doomed to face a world of evil to eternity. Only the two lovers together could face that the evil that would soon enter the world. Or at least that's what her parents had told her.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"Virginia?" She heard her father's voice as he wrapped quickly on her bedroom door. She silently got up from her desk on which she was writing in journal. She walked over to the door and opened it.  
  
"Yes Daddy?" She asked quietly while peering into his eyes. She knew the look he had on all too well. And also the fact that he barely ever called her Virginia didn't help.  
  
"Virginia we need to talk about what is to go on at school this year."  
  
"What do you mean dad? I'm going to go to school and I'm going to get good grades and not get in trouble. What is there to talk about?" She asked feigning innocence. She very well knew what her father meant to talk about. It was about what she had to do at school this year as her duty as the Fire Goddess.  
  
"You very well know what I mean Virginia." His voice was harsh. "The same thing we've been talking about all summer. What you are meant to do."  
  
All of the sudden Ginny's eyes looked almost alive with the flames dancing inside of them.  
  
"You're right father, I do know what you're talking about." She answered just as harsh. "You've only lectured me about five times just over this past summer. I'm quite sure I get the point." The she began to speak in a monotone as she spoke the words she had memorized by heart. "I, as the Fire Goddess descendent of the sister to Agni Tara, am sworn to, no matter what generation, find my one true love, the Water God reincarnate of Enki. If I or he fails to see to this here promise then the world will come to its demise by the hand of evil." She finished and glared up at her father as though daring his to defy her. Ginny Weasley may have been poor but she definitely had the air of importance.  
  
"Ehem." He started. "Then I guess you know what you are to do well enough." Then his voice softened. "You are set and ready to leave in the morning then Gin."  
  
"Of course Dad." The flames in her eyes quickly dying. "I'm all packed."  
  
Then she turned around and quietly shut the door behind her. Finding her true love would be hard enough as it is. She definitely didn't need her father practically breathing down her back.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
Ginny shook her head from the memory. She realized that her father had been lucky that she hadn't released her wrath on him when he upset her. Although Ginny had quite a bit of control over her powers her temper was just too much. Last year when Ron had called her a 'Whiny Little Baby' she had singed his eyebrows off. Then her mother's voice broke up her train of thought.  
  
"Ginny! Are you up?"  
  
"Yes Mum! I'm up. I'll be down in a moment."  
  
She stuck her head out of her room and looked down both ends of the hall. She walked over to Percy's room. After the Dark Lord's return had been confirmed Percy had made amends with his family and although most still weren't pleased with him and often showed their distaste. But Ginny had chosen to forgive. She knocked lightly on the door.   
  
"I swear if that's Fred or George you try and play one more prank on me and you will be cursed into next week." Came Percy's voice.  
  
"Nope just me Perce. I was wondering if you could help me bring down my trunk. It's a little heavy and I can't use magic."  
  
"Of course Gin. Anything for my favorite sister."  
  
Ginny laughed aloud.  
  
"Oh please Percy! I'm your only sister you twit!"  
  
Next thing Ginny knew the ministry cars her father had borrowed had pulled up into King's Cross Station. They all walked up to the barrier between Platform's 9 and 10 including Harry and Hermione who had come to the Burrow the previous night. Ginny and her father ran through first. Once she stepped onto Platform 9 3/4 she placed her luggage near the baggage man and then walked back to her father.   
  
"Remember," He whispered forcefully. "You must find him."  
  
She nodded curtly and walked away. Little did she know that a pair of silver orbs had seen and heard the conversation and had watched the flames light up in little Ginny's eyes.  
  
'Interesting.' He thought. 'Very Interesting.' And with that Draco Malfoy put his usual smirk in place and headed towards the train. 'Finding the Fire Goddess was going to be easier than he thought.'  
  
When Ginny stepped onto the train the first thing she did was try to find an empty compartment towards the front of the train. She knew that Ron and his friends always headed right for the back and she didn't feel like dealing with them right now. She was extremely glad that they cared but the whole 'prying into her business' thing was getting pretty old. Only Bill and her parents knew what she was and Ron and the others were set on finding out what she was being so secretive about. They were always trying to catch her off guard as if to see if she would actually tell her secret. But Ginny held strong. No one could know of her powers until she had found her God.   
  
After looking through looking through about five compartments, which were mostly filled with the younger students, she finally found an empty compartment. She sighed gratefully and gracefully dropped into a seat and closed her eyes. She was tired. Just last night after her father had tried to lecture her she had had a dream. Her God was calling to her. 'My Goddess!' He called from the darkness. 'Come to me!' Then she had awoken and didn't sleep since. To say the least, she was exhausted. As soon as she closed her eyes she drifted to sleep. Another dream came as soon as she was in the subconscious.  
  
A fairy figure covered in flames came to her. 'Oh Goddess!' It called. 'It is I Aurora!' 'Aurora?' Ginny asked. 'Who are you?' 'I am what you must learn to become.' 'I'm afraid I don't understand.' 'You must learn to change!' The creature cried. 'Change my shape?' Ginny asked. 'Yes my child. You must learn!' Then Ginny's eyes snapped open. She could feel the droplets of sweat dripping down her face. That was definitely odd. Heat never bothered her. Why would she be sweating?   
  
She glanced around the room and noticed that someone else was there. A boy with blondish silver hair and stormy gray eyes was staring out the window.  
  
"What are you doing in here Malfoy?" She snapped.  
  
"What does it look like...?" He drawled. He thought about telling her that he knew what she was for a moment but then thought better of it.  
  
"It looks like your just sitting here trying to annoy the hell outta me."  
  
"And how pray tell am I annoying you. I'm just sitting here looking out the bloody window. Is that a crime?" He sneered.  
  
He looked over at her and saw hurt flash across her eyes and then she put a blank mask on. One to rival the one that Malfoy put on everyday.  
  
'Oh great! I'm trying to win her heart and I can't keep my fucking mouth shut!'  
  
"Look Weas-...I mean Ginny, I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap I'm just having a bad day is all."  
  
He watched in amusement as emotions once again flickered across her face. Confusion, Disbelief, Suspicion.  
  
"W-what did you just say?" She managed to ask after the initial shock wore off.  
  
"I said, 'I didn't mean to snap I'm just having a bad day.'"  
  
"No, no. Before that. You called me Ginny. Not Weasley, not Weasel, Ginny."  
  
"That is your name, no?  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well would you rather have me call you Ginny or Weaslette?"  
  
"Ginny is fine thanks."  
  
"That's what I thought."  
  
"Whatever.... Why are you in here anyway? Shouldn't you be teasing some ickle first years or making out with the Pug-face? I mean that is what you do to pass that time right?"  
  
Draco could tell by the tone in her voice that she was mocking him. She was lucky he was trying to win her over because if she had done that before he would have ripped her to shreds.  
  
"Whatever Red. I was just trying to be civil and then you go and tease me. And by the way I would go near Pug-face if my life depended in it."  
  
"Well, well, Draco someone takes things a little too seriously. I'm going to find Ron maybe he'll be as annoying as he usually is. I can't deal with all these changes."  
  
She was just about to walk out the compartment door when Draco called out from behind her.  
  
"What kinds of changes?"  
  
She turned around and he saw that flames were dancing mischievously in her eyes.  
  
"I wouldn't even know where to start. Later, Draco!" She called the last bit over her shoulder as she walked out of the compartment. Even Draco, a Malfoy, had to admit that there was something about her that radiated importance and grace. It was the thing that for the past few years had kept most of the boys at Hogwarts drooling over her and most of the girls green with envy. She had been very beautiful over the past years but she was different. She was practically glowing. But the thing that Draco noticed most of all was that it seemed that she didn't notice. She got the most attention out of every girl in school and yet she either didn't notice or didn't care. Or maybe she was saving herself for someone special. And Draco had a feeling that he was to be that someone.  
  
Ginny walked down the aisle towards the compartment that she suspected to hold 'The Dream Team.' Once she reached to least compartment of the train she opened the door slowly and poked her head in. She slid it open slowly and cautiously to make sure not to disturb them. But the moment she heard her name she stopped. She heard Hermione's voice.  
  
"If Ginny wants to keep her secret then let her be. It's her secret to keep."  
  
"Oh-no Hermione I don't think so! We're family and she's not supposed to keep secrets from her family. So that's why Harry and I are going to find out what's going on! Right Harry?"  
  
"Sorry Ron but I agree with Hermione. We should just let Ginny be."  
  
"Fine you both can sit back and let me do all the work! I swear I'll follow her around everywhere until I figure out what's going on!"  
  
Ginny had definitely heard enough. She whipped around quickly and would have rushed down the hallway had she not knocked into something surprisingly hard. Her eyes widened in alarm. Her brother was going to know that she had heard her because she was about to fall backwards straight into his compartment. She waited for the pain to come but it never did she felt a pair of surprisingly strong arms grab her by her waist. She had a feeling that this was just as lucky for Ron as it was for her. Her temper was already short and if asked about her secret now he would most likely learn from first hand experience. She turned and paused to listen and then hearing nothing suspicious let out a sigh of relief she turned back only to be faced by a pair of shockingly silver eyes.  
  
"What are you doing Ginny?" He asked this question a little too loudly.  
  
She heard muffled voices come from the compartment.   
  
"Did you just hear that?" She heard Harry ask.  
  
"Yea let's check it out."  
  
Ginny let out a gasp of shock.  
  
"Damn it!" She muttered harshly.  
  
Acting quickly she shoved him into the nearest compartment. (Which Thank God was empty.) The only problem was that as she shoved him she tumbled to the floor only to find she landed on top of his stomach. He let out a gasp of surprise. Then they both heard the voices of the 'Dream Team' getting louder by the second. Ginny threw the robe of her hood over her head as fast as she could.  
  
"Sorry about this Draco." She muttered an apology.  
  
"Sorry for wha-?"  
  
His question was quickly cut of by her lips on his and not a moment too soon. Ginny's brother popped his head into the compartment and then just as quickly as he came he left.   
  
"Was she in there Ron?" She was dimly aware of Hermione's question.  
  
"No. Just Malfoy in there with one of his whores."  
  
Now that last statement definitely registered in her head. Malfoy's whores? Of course he was probably just using her. It didn't matter that she had felt a passion she felt while kissing Draco that she had never felt before. It didn't even register in her mind that her mouth was burning hot and would have normally burned any normal person tongue off. No. The only thing on her mind was the fact that she wasn't a ho and Draco Malfoy definitely wasn't going to use her like one.  
  
She pulled away and though she wouldn't admit it to anyone but herself she did this reluctantly.   
  
"Ginny? What's the matter?" He asked not bothering to mask his concern but Ginny was too caught up in her own thoughts to notice.   
  
"Thanks for the help Draco. But I'd better go Ron will be back soon." She said this all tonelessly. He looked at her eyes and noticed that they looked dull and lifeless. There were no flames dancing in her eyes. She got up and quickly walked out the door.  
  
Draco watched after her helplessly. That was the most amazing kiss he had ever received. He could feel the heat literally coming off her body and he liked it. It was like nothing he had ever felt before. And he had just let the most amazing girl he'd ever laid eyes on walk out on him and he didn't know why. He knew she'd felt the heat and passion too. It had been coming from her body. Why had she just walked out like that? He thought the last question over in his mind before he came to the conclusion. She had heard what Granger had said. She thought he was trying to use her. He nearly hit himself on the head for his idiocy. Of Course! Now all he had to do was set the record straight. But how could he do it? 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok so I really don't think this chapter is as good as the last one but I'm trying! Also If any of you who have read me profile then you know that I'm looking for a beta so it your interested or know anyone who is then E-mail me or IM me -Lovableangel101@aol.com. Oh and I completely forgot about the disclaimer last time! Probably cause I was so excited about putting up my first Fan Fic! So here it is!  
  
Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing but the plot and maybe a few characters later on in the story. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.  
  
Oh and thank you so much to CelticGoddess81 and Wizzabee you guys were my first ever reviews lol I was so happy when I got them! Well anyway! Thanks again and now.......  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Ginny stepped off the train and directly into the sheets of rain that were pouring down. It was after a few seconds of shock that she finally registered that she was soaking wet. 'Great! Just bloody great! I'm soaking wet and freezing! What a wonderful combination.' She thought sarcastically. She was in the middle of ranting to herself and walking towards the direction of the carriages when it clicked in her head at last. 'Of course! Oh I'm such a prat. I'm sure no one will notice if I just warm myself up a bit.' Only a moment later she felt as if it was the middle of summer.   
  
She started to pick up her pace when she noticed that there were only a few students and carriages left. 'The carriages must have gone quicker this year because the students were so eager to get out of the rain.' She was walking quicker than before yet still at a leisurely pace. As she was walking she noticed that there was someone ahead of her that was walking even slower. She was curious to see who would be so dense as to walk so slowly in the rain but couldn't because they had their hood up. It was only a matter of minutes before she was walking right next to the person. Her curiosity finally got the best of her.   
  
"Aren't you cold? You've got to be soaked to the bone." She inquired politely. She tried to look at the persons face but didn't have a clue who it was. There was definitely something familiar about him though. And she was sure it was a he. It was evident in the way he walked.  
  
"Water doesn't bother me, it is my element." Came his simple reply.   
  
"Your element? What does that mean?"  
  
"None of your business Weasel! Why don't you go find someone else to interrogate?"  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Oh so we're on a first name basis now? I believe it was only an hour or so ago when you were so eager to get away from me?"  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry King Malfoy. I guess it's my fault I didn't want to be one of your whores then right? Go on! Is that what you're trying to say? Don't you even try and be cross with me Draco Malfoy because I am really not in the mood for your shit!"  
  
"Oh what are you going to do? Light me on fire?" Ginny was so angry she didn't even notice the significance of that statement.   
  
"Why not? Maybe it'd give your mother something to cheer about! I'm sure the rest of the world will be happy as well!"  
  
Ginny glared her best glare and then stomped away, her crimson hair flowing freely behind her. 'What is that pricks problem? He gets mad at me because *he* was using *me*? What's up with that?' Ginny finally came to the last and final carriage. It was all empty which meant that she had to wait for whatever other poor unfortunate students got stuck in the rain. Then a minute later Draco walked in.  
  
"I'd be better off walking." She muttered to herself although just loud enough for Draco too hear.  
  
"What was that Weaslette?"  
  
"Nothing Ferret-Boy!" She snapped back. 'I can't wait to find the God. I just hope he isn't anything like Draco. (Oh the irony! Hehe!)  
  
"What ever just shut up!"  
  
"Nope!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"No-I-Will-Not-Shut-Up." She said slowly and calmly as though dealing with a three year old.  
  
"What are you going to do babble to yourself?"  
  
"Nope! I'm gonna sing ya a song!"  
  
"What are you going on about?"  
  
"Ooooh I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes! Boom-Boom-Boom!"  
  
"Weasley!"  
  
"Ooooh I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes! Boom-Boom-Boom!"  
  
"Ginny!"  
  
Ooooh I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybo-!"  
  
"That's it! Silencio!"  
  
Ginny tried to open her mouth to yell at him but no noise came out. Her mouth dropped down so low that she was sure that her jaw would hit the floor any second.  
  
"Stop gaping Weaslette. You look like a fish out of water."  
  
She quickly snapped her mouth shut and settled with glaring.  
  
'A fiery glare for a fiery spirit.' Draco mused to himself. Draco then smelt something burning.  
  
"Ah! Bloody Hell! My bloody cloak is on fire." Draco took out his wand and pointed at his cloak and muttered a water spouting spell not wanting Ginny to know about his powers just yet. He glared over at Ginny who was smirking but then put on an innocent face as if to say - "What did I do Drakkie?" And THAT irked him to no end.  
  
The carriage finally stopped and they stepped out. Draco started to walk away without a second thought but was stopped by a surprisingly strong grip around his wrist. He whipped around to see Ginny looking pointedly at him.  
  
"What? I'm hungry now let me walk in peace." Draco turned to walk away and her grip tightened.  
  
"Jesus Christ Weaslette! What the bloody hell do you want?"  
  
Ginny glared at him she opened her mouth as if to say something, then shut it. Then she pointed at her throat.  
  
"What? You want me to strangle you? I'd be more than happy to oblige." He answered cheekily. "Alright, alright." He grumbled and then he muttered the counter-curse.  
  
"MALFOY YOU WANKER!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT! YOU HAVE GOT TO HAVE SOME NERVE TO-"  
  
"Weasley! Don't make me do it again!" Draco said in a warning tone. He saw the flames were dancing in her eyes once more and he was immediately enticed by it.  
  
"Hmph!" She huffed and then stomped away, her hair trailing behind her like wildfire. Draco just sat there and watched until he finally realized what he was doing.  
  
"Ugh god! Attracted to a Weasley! I must have lost it. My mission is to get her to fall for me! Not the other way around!" Thoroughly pissed at himself Draco trudged up to the main entrance in the same direction that Ginny went.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny stepped up the stairs and into the entrance hall. She knew that she was dry because she was so angry that all the water had evaporated from the heat that was coming off of her. She glanced around quickly and then stealthily made her way to the entrance hall careful to avoid being seen by Filch.  
  
She sighed heavily as she reached the doors to the Entrance Hall. Finally! Some luck!   
  
"Miss Weasley, May I ask what you think you are doing outside the Entrance Hall ten minutes late?"  
  
Okay! Definitely spoke a little too soon. Maybe she could play this to her advantage.  
  
"Of course sir! Well you see, I stepped off the train minding my own business and walking down the path when all of the sudden Malfoy appears and starts antagonizing me." She cried out the last part indignantly.  
  
"Indeed?"  
  
"Yessir! I tried to walk away but he just wouldn't stop and when he finally gave up there was only one carriage left and we were already late. I'm terribly sorry sir!"  
  
"Well, Ms. Weasley I regret to inform you that you will need to be punished." Ginny could tell by the tone in his voice that he did not regret it at all. "Detention for a week." After he said this last part Ginny's face fell. Then she heard footsteps coming closer.  
  
"Ah! Mr. Malfoy. Just the person I wanted to see. I was just filling in Ms. Weasley over here about the detentions that you two are going to be serving together for a week." Malfoy's jaw dropped. And Ginny smirked. If she was going down, she would drag Malfoy right down with her!  
  
"Now, you are to both come down to the Entrance Hall tomorrow night at eight for your first detention of the week. The details will be explained to you then. Now you both are to go to your dormitories immediately as further punishment. As you did not see it fit to come to the feast on time then you shall not go at all. I'm sure that neither of you will starve before breakfast. Goodnight."  
  
They both stormed off silently fuming. If you thought Ginny had a temper when she was upset wait until you see her when she's upset AND hungry. Deciding that she didn't want to get into any further trouble she quickly headed towards the stairs that led to the Gryffindor Tower. As soon as she got into the common room she ran up to bed. Not wanting to deal with anyone when they came in she quickly lay down and closed her eyes. She was asleep within seconds.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What the hell did the girl think she was playing at? Getting him, a Malfoy, into trouble. She was definitely going to pay! He changed out of his robes *Don't know why I bothered getting into my uniform in the first place I didn't even go to the feast.* and the rest of his uniform until he was standing in his boxers. He walked over to his trunk that was lying at the foot of his bed and put out a pair of black silk pajama bottoms and left his top off. He lay down onto his bunk and decided to rest his eyes while thinking of plans for revenge. Soon after he had drifted into a dreamless slumber.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny woke up a few hours later with an annoying pang in her stomach. She sat up and poked her head out from behind her bed hangings. It was pitch black inside the room as all the candles and torches had been blown out when the others went to bed. She knew they were asleep because all the bed hangings were drawn and she could hear steady breathing coming from multiple places and light snoring coming from the bed next to hers. She patted her hands around the bed until she felt to edge and crawled towards it. She carefully placed her feet onto the cold floor and openly shivered. 'It's freezing! I'd better get my slippers if I plan on going down to the kitchens and not having my feet turning into icicles.' "Accio Slippers." She called out quietly after having grabbed her wand. She tentatively took a few steps forward before realizing that even if she managed by some miracle to cross the room without tripping that she would definitely trip down the stairs. She reached her head out in front of her and snapped her fingers. It was only a second later that there was a round ball of fire dancing merrily in her hand.   
  
After she was able to see in front of her, her steps became more sure and steady. About ten minutes later and a few close run-ins with Filch she was standing in front of the portrait of fruit. She reached up and tickled the pear. Quickly before the portrait opened she closed her fist around the raging ball of fire and extinguished the flames. Then she stepped inside.  
  
"Ms. Wheezy! Ms. Wheezy! Dobby has missed you!"  
  
"Hello Dobby, I missed you too!"  
  
"I has not seen Ms. Wheezy since last year! Why is you here now? Surely you is not hungry still after the feast!"  
  
"Oh! I missed the feast and I am terribly hungry!  
  
"Dobby will get Ms. Wheezy some food right away!"  
  
Dobby scurried around the kitchen barking orders at the house elves and they just stood there and gaped. Like they would listen to a weirdo like Dobby!  
  
"Ms. Wheezy wants some food!" Dobby shouted.  
  
"Well why didn't you say so!" Shouted back another house elf and then they all set to making Ginny mounds of food.  
  
A house-elf that Ginny didn't recognize came up to her and led her to a seat at a table in the middle of the kitchen.   
  
"Your food will be ready soon Miss."  
  
"Thank you." Ginny replied and sat there while politely watching the elves prepare her 'dinner'. Then Dobby came over and started talking to her.  
  
"Miss Wheezy?"  
  
"Hm? Oh! Yes Dobby?"  
  
"Dobby was wondering of you have any luck yet?"  
  
"Any luck with what?"  
  
"With your quest Miss Wheezy! Dobby once heard Dumbledore speaking! I hope Miss Wheezy does not mind."  
  
"Oh-no Dobby. It's fine. Now I'll have someone to talk to about it while I'm at Hogwarts."  
  
"So have you had any luck?"  
  
"No, I'm afraid not! Wait! If Dumbledore knows about me does he know of the god?"  
  
Dobby looked ashamedly at his feet.  
  
"Dobby?"  
  
"Yes Miss Wheezy. Dumbledore knows."  
  
"Well then that means you know! Please Dobby tell me."  
  
"Prof. Dumbledore thinks it will be better for Miss Wheezy to find out on her own. But I do have some advice. Your one true love would be the last person that you would expect."  
  
Ginny was going to further question him but just then the portrait swung open again and Dobby ran over to who it was. Ginny could not have received a bigger shock in all of her life.  
  
"Master Malfoy!" Dobby shouted. Ginny thought that it would be out of fear but the he jumped up and hugged his leg!   
  
"It's good to see you too Dobby! But would you mind getting off I think your cutting off the circulation to my leg." Draco said while laughing. Then he saw Ginny gaping at him and he just stared back at him.  
  
"Dobby! What did I tell you about not doing that when anyone else was around?" He hissed.  
  
"Dobby is sorry sir! But it is only Miss Wheezy!"  
  
"Of course! Only Miss Weasley!" He said while throwing his hands up into the air in defeat. "Well anyway, I am terribly hungry. Would you mind getting me something to eat?"  
  
"Not at all Master Malfoy! Just go sit over there with Miss Wheezy." Dobby said then added in a very 'discrete' wink.  
  
Draco glared at the house elf and then sauntered over to where Ginny was sitting.  
  
"Well, well, well." Drawled Ginny in a bored tone that would rival Draco's anyday. "Did I just witness Draco Malfoy.....acting civil?! And to a house elf no less."   
  
"Bugger off Weaslette! You don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Oh but I do." Her eyes danced in merriment as she had that obvious pleasure of annoying Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Master and Miss! Your foods is ready." Then after the announcement ten house elves came out carrying about twenty different types of dishes.  
  
"I said I wanted some food! Not the whole bloody feast." Ginny murmured under her breath. She glanced around and noticed that the house elves had made all of her favorite foods. There was a dish of Shepard's Pie, another dish of Pork Chops and everything else that she could want. She gasped. Sometimes she loved those elves so much that it took all her energy not to shout it out. She reached out and filled her plate with as many things as she could eat. Although after seeing her brothers eat you could say that she ate daintily, she still ate at a steady pace. It amazed Draco to no end that such a small person could eat so much in so little time. By the time he was just finishing his first plate she had already finished her second and was getting up to leave. She walked towards the exit way and right before she walked out she called:  
  
"Bye Dobby! And thanks again. I promise I'll come and visit you again soon."  
  
She was just about to step out when she turned back around and shouted:  
  
"Bye Draco!"  
  
Draco just turned around and gaped. 'Oh yes. This is definitely going to be an interesting year.' 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
The next morning Ginny woke up to her friend Kayla jumping up and down on the end of her bed.  
  
"Gin-Gin! Hurry up and get up! You're going to be late!"  
  
"Okay Kay!" Ginny laughed inwardly. 'Hehe! That rhymed.' "I'm up! I'm up!"  
  
Ginny sat up and glanced around her eyelids drooping sleepily. After she had left the kitchens and come back upstairs it had been well past midnight. When she had finally come back to her dorm room she couldn't sleep because she had so many things on her mind. Needless to say, she was exhausted.  
  
"So Ginny…Where did you go last night, hm?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" She asked rhetorically.   
  
"You know. I woke up around 11 and pulled back the sheets to get a drink. I lit the candle and then noticed that your hangings weren't pulled back and I know that you would never forget to do that. So I came over and looked at your bed and it was empty. I went back to bed after deciding that you could very well take care of yourself but I want to know what happened."  
  
"Alright, alright. So do you promise not to tell anyone?"  
  
"Of course!" She shouted indignantly.   
  
"Are you positive?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Okay so I went down to the kitchens and you aren't going to believe what happened!"  
  
"What, what, what?"  
  
"I got something…"  
  
"Mmhmm?"  
  
"To eat. Hahahahahaha! You should have seen your face it was priceless!"  
  
"Oh really? So, you went down to the kitchens and were there for how long? Over an hour at least. And you eat so quick it amazes me so that means that you're lying because something must have happened down there to make you stay so long."  
  
"You mean besides the fact that the house-elves decided to cook me the whole feast?"   
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well I might have had a run-in with someone."  
  
"Oh who? Was it a boy? Was he hot?"  
  
"Yes and yes."  
  
"So who he?"  
  
"Dracomalfoy." She mumbled quickly under her breath.  
  
"Sorry? I could have sworn you just said Draco Malfoy!"  
  
"That's because I did! Well don't want to be late so I'd better get ready." With that she launched herself into the bathroom. Her subtle way of trying to avoid a very disastrous conversation.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco woke up and glanced around. Nobody else was here and that usually meant that he was late. 'Oh well no worries! I have Snape first thing this morning!' He slowly got up from his bed his sleepiness still with him.   
  
After Ginny had left the kitchens Draco had just stayed in his seat and gazed at his food. That was until Dobby had come up to him anyway.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"Master Malfoy?" Dobby stood on his tippy-toes so that he could actually see Draco over the table.  
  
"Yes?" Draco snapped.  
  
"May Dobby give Master some advice?"  
  
"Advice on what?" Draco again snapped beginning to get impatient.  
  
"Advice on Miss Weezy of course sir!"   
  
"Why would I need advice? I know how to win a girls heart! I have half of the school fawning over me as it is."  
  
"Yes but Miss Weezy is different sir!"  
  
"No really? Because I was sure that all the other girls could throw fire and light things just by looking at them! My mistake!" Draco said sarcastically.  
  
"Dobby is sorry, sir. I will leave you alone now!" Dobby turned to leave.  
  
"Dobby, wait!" Draco blushed slightly. "Well, um, do you think you could just amuse me and tell me how to impress Weasley? I mean, um, I could use a good laugh."   
  
"Master doesn't need to lie to Dobby. Dobby will tell no one that he had fallen in love."  
  
"What? Are you insane? I don't love her!"  
  
"Of course Master. Well here is Dobby's advice. Don't be rude to her or her family."  
  
"What? That's it? Don't make fun of her family? Ha! Like that's going to happen. Why on earth would I give up on a perfectly good opportunity to piss The Weasel off?"  
  
"Because you want Miss Weezy! And she won't like you very much if you is insulting her family! Trust Dobby! He knows what he is talking about."  
  
"Fine Dobby. I'll try. I'll be going to bed now. See you later."  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
Draco let out a loud yawn and then headed to the bathroom. 'I'd better hurry Snape may like me but he won't be very pleased If I wait much longer.' After changing into his robes and brushing his hair back he took off at a dead run towards the dungeons. He sharply turned a corner and a second later was on his back. He looked up and glared. He saw a girl with long brown hair and golden eyes but he personally didn't care how good she looked. He looked down at her Gryffindor robe and openly sneered.  
  
"Watch where you're going Gryff!" He snarled. He was about to tell the little wench off when another girl came running onto the scene.  
  
"Oh Kayla! Are you alright?"  
  
Draco threw his head into his hands. 'Oh great just what I need!'  
  
"Yea Gin-Gin! I'm fine! Just an accident."  
  
Ginny looked back and forth between the two seeming unsure.  
  
"Well if you're sure." She said hesitantly.  
  
"Yea come-on! Let's go. McGonagall's going to kill us!"  
  
"Oh right." She hastily held out her hand to Kayla, which she quickly took and began to gather up her things. She then turned to Malfoy and offered her hand to him.  
  
"Like I would want to get contaminated! I'm better off on the floor thanks!" Draco snarled. 'Oh God! Please tell me I did not just say that.' He thought. But from the hurt look that flashed across her face he knew that he had.   
  
She turned around quickly and bent over to help Kay grab her last piece of parchment.  
  
'Nice view!' Draco thought.  
  
She stood back up, straightened her robes, grabbed Kay's arm, and then headed towards the transfiguration classroom.  
  
'Oh shit! I'm going to be in so much trouble!' With that final thought he sprinted towards the direction of his potion's class.  
  
He reached the door and hastily pulled it open.   
  
"S-sorry Professor!" He panted.  
  
"That's quite alright Mr. Malfoy. It looks as though you tried your hardest to get here on time. Just take your seat."  
  
As Draco headed towards his seat he smirked as he heard Potter mumbling crankily. He sat down in his seat, which unfortunately for him was next to none other than Pansy Pug-face Parkinson.  
  
"Hello Drakkie." She purred. Draco assumed that she was trying to seductive but it definitely wasn't working.  
  
"Parkinson. I advise you to get away from me unless you would like me to lose my breakfast on your shoes."  
  
"Oh Drakkie! But you weren't at breakfast."  
  
"Dinner then."  
  
"But you weren't there either!"  
  
"What are you my bloody stalker?"  
  
"If you want me to be."  
  
"There's only one thing I want from you Pansy." Hs face disgustingly close to hers.  
  
"Oh. And what's that Drakkie. I'll do anything!"  
  
"Oh really? Fine then leave me the hell alone!"  
  
Pansy's face sank.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy!"  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"I need you to run me an errand."  
  
"Of course sir." He got up and walked to the teacher's desk.  
  
"Take this to McGonagall and wait to see her response."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Draco walked out of the potion room and headed towards the stairs. He barely paid attention to where he was walking knowing that he could find his way there blindfolded. A few moments later he was outside of the Transfiguration classroom. He stepped inside and glanced around at all the sixth years, finally seeing McGonagall sitting behind her desk.  
  
"Excuse me Professor?"  
  
"Yes Mr. Malfoy? What may I help you with?"  
  
"Professor Snape wanted me to bring this to you."  
  
"Alright then. Let's see it."  
  
He walked toward her and then handed her the note.  
  
"Hm. Yes of course." She turned and walked over to one of the students but Draco didn't pay attention. He didn't want to have to see Ginny give him anymore hurt expressions.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy. Will you please take Miss Weasley over here down to the dungeons with you."  
  
Draco turned around to look at her and saw Ginny behind her face showing exactly how nervous she was.  
  
"Of course Professor."  
  
He started towards the door and stopped. Turning around just to be certain that she was following him.  
  
"Come on Weas- I mean Ginny. I don't have all day you know."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry! Did you have an appointment with one of your whores?" She spat.  
  
"Jealous?"  
  
"Not a chance. Now hurry up! I'm behind in Transfiguration enough as it is."  
  
"Whatever!"  
  
"Nice one Malfoy! Misplace your brain today?"  
  
"Yea Weaslette that's it. Just shut up and keep walking!"  
  
Ginny glared at Draco trying to cover the hurt that she felt inside. 'Why is he being like this all of the sudden? He was being so nice before. I wonder what's wrong.'  
  
"Do you know why Snape wants to talk to me Malfoy?"  
  
"Why would I know?"  
  
"Well you are the one he sent down..."  
  
"Well I don't know anything. I didn't know it was you he sent me for. Otherwise I most likely wouldn't even have come."  
  
Ginny could already feel the tears burning in her eyes.   
  
When Draco looked over at her he could see that she was about to cry and he felt a weird pang in his chest. He glanced down. 'Maybe I'm getting sick?' When he looked back over to Ginny he noticed that all her tears had dried up. 'Uh-oh. She's got those flames again. I must have upset her badly.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Draco and I entered the dungeons I knew that he was watching me. 'And how dare he after he said all of those terrible things.' Ginny looked ahead and saw that we were outside the door of the potions classroom. He pulled the door open and stepped aside to allow me in.  
  
"Ladies before gentlemen."  
  
"I don't see any gentlemen around here." Ginny snapped.  
  
"Temper, temper."  
  
Ginny stuck her nose haughtily in the air and stormed past him.  
  
"Asshole." She muttered under her breath.  
  
Draco came up behind her and leaned into her ear.  
  
"I heard that Weaslette." He whispered.  
  
"Ah Mr. Malfoy, Miss Weasley. It's about time. I almost started to believe that you might have gotten lost." He sneered at Ginny. Most of the class gasped as she sneered right back.  
  
"Is there a problem Professor?" She asked through gritted teeth.  
  
Snape noticed that there was something going on in her eyes. There were flames! But then that means that she is the one that... 'No! I won't believe it! Surely it can't be a Weasley.'   
  
"Miss Weasley, Malfoy. Please step into my office. I need to have a word with the both of you. The rest of you turn to page 50 of your textbooks. There are directions for a pepper-up potion. Madam Pomphrey is running low. Now get to work!"  
  
They all stepped into Snape's office. Draco and Ginny both sat in the hard wooden chairs in front of his desk.  
  
"What is it you needed to talk to us about Professor?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Well as you both know, you need to serve your detentions. I needed to tell you when and where."  
  
"What do we need to do?"  
  
"In the library there is a room in the back. Mostly books on old prophecies and such. They need to be read and deciphered. Dumbledore says that you two are the brightest students in the whole school. We are trusting you with this."  
  
"We're the brightest? What about Hermione?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Mudblood." Draco muttered quietly but Ginny heard him anyway.  
  
She turned around and smacked him upside his head.  
  
"Don't even start Malfoy." She snarled.  
  
Malfoy just glared while Snape watched with amusement. Is Draco Malfoy falling for a Weasley? He surely wouldn't have taken that kind of abuse from anyone else. He smirked to himself and then began to answer Ginny's question.  
  
"Miss Weasley, how many O.W.L.'s did you receive last year?"  
  
"Well? Twenty I believe."  
  
"Twenty! Bloody Hell! That's the highest you can get! I only got nineteen!"  
  
"Yes. And Miss Granger only got eighteen. Back to the topic on hand. You will go down to the library and Madam Pomphrey will show you to your study room."  
  
"Yessir." The two students said in unison.  
  
"Good. Oh and Miss Weasley?"  
  
"Yessir?"  
  
"If you would like the opportunity that Headmaster and I have agreed that your knowledge in potions exceeds your year. If you would like more of a challenge you may be moved into this class." Ginny saw that from the pained expression on his face that the headmaster was the one that thought so and not him.  
  
"I'd rather like that professor. Thanks!" Ginny turned around with a big smile on her face as she heard Snape grumble. She sneered openly at Draco.  
  
"Later Ferret-boy!"   
  
Draco just glared at her retreating back in response. 


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, so hopefully this chapter is better than the last one...It was a little harder to write although a lot more fun! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate all the support! Love ya Lotz, Taryn  
  
Chapter 4  
  
After the little conversation Ginny had had with Draco and Snape she decided to skip the rest of Transfiguration. 'It's not like I'm doing badly in that class. I just said that so I wouldn't have to walk with Dr- er I mean Malfoy. Well, I guess I could go to the library I wanted to do some research on Animagi. I just hope Madam Pince won't be suspicious as to why I'm not in class.'  
  
Ginny finally decided that if the librarian asked her why she was there she could just say that she was trying to take out the book for a Transfiguration project. Before she knew it she was outside the large double doors of that library. She took a deep breath and stepped inside. Quickly glancing around she saw that the library was empty except for the few older students that didn't have class at this time. She quickly browsed the shelves until she came across the section she was looking for. Transfiguration. It only took a few minutes of browsing until she found a few books that could help her: How to become an Animagi, How To Find Out What Your Animagi Form Is, and 101 Tips For Those Who Wish To Become Animagi. 'I'm definitely going to find out what my Animagi form is at first. This is going to be great! Now I just have to see if Madam Pince will let me take these out without getting suspicious. It's worth a try!'  
  
"Um, excuse me? Madam Pince?"  
  
"Yes Miss Weasley?"  
  
"I was wondering if I could take these books out."  
  
"Why of course, dear! Just take these slips and fill out a form for each of the books."  
  
Ginny grabbed the slips and borrowed a quill from the librarian. She sat down at the nearest table and quickly filled out the forms.   
  
"Here you are." Ginny quickly handed her the slips and turned to leave.  
  
"Miss Weasley? May I ask why you're taking out so many Animagi books?"  
  
"Transfiguration extra credit. Thanks again!" Ginny walked as fast as she could out of the library without attracting too much attention.  
  
'Phew! That was close! I almost thought she wasn't going to believe me. I'd better get up to the tower though. Wouldn't want Filch to catch me out of class. And besides I want to get as much reading done as possible before I have to go to that bloody detention with Malfoy! I just don't understand that kid! I wonder if he's a schizo.(A/N: Ok so I don't know how to spell this right but i mean the disease where you have more than one personality. In case you didn't get it!) Probably. That would explain a lot of things. Maybe he was just dropped on his head as a child. Ha ha! If that was the case it probably wasn't an accident. I wonder what he acted like as a baby. Can baby's sneer? Oh look the Fat Lady! I guess when you ramble in your mind things go by a lot faster.'  
  
"Fizzing Whizbees."  
  
"My, my dear. Aren't you out of class a little early?"  
  
"Um, yes. I, er, had to come up here because I, um, forgot my Transfiguration homework. Yes that's it! Homework. Bye!"   
  
"Jesus! What with everyone giving me the bloody interrogations?"  
  
'I'd better go put the two extra books up into my room. I don't need anymore interrogations today thanks.'  
  
She put the book How To Find Out What Your Animagi Form Is by Matilda Goshawk on a study table in the far corner of the common room. Nobody will bother me or notice if I sit over there. She grabbed the other two books and sprinted up the stairs towards the girl's dormitory.   
  
After Ginny had hidden the books on the bottom of her trunk she went back downstairs and sat down at the table. She picked up the book and decided to look at the table of contents.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
The Types of Animagi Forms  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
The Most Common Forms of Animagi  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
The Rarest Forms of Animagi  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
The Steps To Finding Your Animagi Form  
  
'Well, I guess I'll read chapter four first and then work from there. I just hope that the spells to find out isn't to complex.' She flipped to the page where the fourth chapter began and soon became immersed in her reading.  
  
In order to see your true Animagi form you must perform a certain ritual. Most people believe that they don't need to learn what their true from is before hand so they don't bother because it is rather complex. It is much easier to transform into your Animagi form for the first time if you already know what you are to become. There are some people who in extremely rare cases have two Animagi forms; although this is usually only in the most powerful wizards. The only known wizard in this century that is said to have this power is the infamous Albus Dumbledore. If you want to see your form of Animagus the ritual is below:  
  
The Animagus Ritual must be preformed on the night of a full moon. You must prepare the potion that is listed on the next page. You must find a place where the full moon can shine directly into. Next, get a mirror and place it directly in the moonlight. After you have the mirrors placement correctly you must cover the mirror in the potion. At exactly midnight, stand in front of the mirror and your true form will show through.   
  
Just then a voice broke into her thoughts.   
  
"Ginny? Why didn't you come back after you left transfiguration?"  
  
"Huh? Oh Hey Kayla. I just didn't feel like going."  
  
"Didn't feel like going? Are you feeling okay? Skipping class isn't like you at all!"  
  
"Was McGonagell upset with me?"  
  
"No she didn't even notice!"  
  
"Oh alright then. What time is it?"  
  
"It's about four thirty. In a half an hour we can go down to dinner."  
  
"Okay. At six o' clock I have to go down to the library."  
  
"Why? I thought Snape told you that you had to serve your detention with Filch at eight?"  
  
"That's why he called me down to his office. Draco and I have to do some research on some old prophecies or whatever. Sounds pretty damn boring to me."  
  
"Better than spending time with Filch though, right?"  
  
"Yeah, definitely! I'm just going to change into some regular clothes and grab another pair of robes and then we can leave."  
  
"Alright!"  
  
About twenty minutes later Ginny came down and was in the process of putting her robe on. She was wearing a tight, short black skirt and an emerald off the shoulder top that only just barely covered her stomach.  
  
"Ginny!"  
  
"What Kay?"  
  
"You're going to detention not going on a date."  
  
"I know! But it's going to be fun to see how much I can make Draco Malfoy sweat!" She grinned widely and finished buttoning up her robe. "Come on Kay! Let's go down to dinner."  
  
They stepped out of the common room and headed down towards the Great Hall. Ginny sharply turned a corner and ran into something painfully hard.  
  
"Christ Harry!"  
  
"Sorry Gin! I'm in a bit of a rush!"  
  
"Never would have guessed."  
  
"Yeah well I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Yeah whatever." She snapped.  
  
Harry gave her a confused and slightly hurt look.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry but you can't expect me to be very patient when I'm pretty sure that I have the bruise the size of a flapjack on my ass."   
  
Harry just grinned. "Definitely understandable. Have fun in detention!" He added sarcastically.  
  
"Yea, thanks for the support Harry! It means so much to me! But now I'm hungry, so I'll see you later!" Ginny grabbed Kay's arm and practically dragged her down to the Great Hall.  
  
"Hey Gin! What's the rush! I'm surprised you didn't rip my arm out of the socket!"  
  
"No rush! Just hungry!" She panted.  
  
"Yea sure!"  
  
"Just shut up and eat!"  
  
Ginny had just started inhaling her food when Ron and Hermione came down and sat across from her.  
  
"Hey Gin? Do you have any idea where Harry is? I haven't seen his since Potions." Ron questioned.  
  
"Yes I ran into him (haha literally!) on the way down here. He said that he was heading up to the common room."  
  
"Oh-ok. As long as he isn't in any trouble or anything then I guess we don't need to worry." Ron threw a questioning glance at Ginny. "Um Gin-Gin?"  
  
Ginny swallowed that large mouthful of food that was in her mouth. "Yes Ron?"  
  
"You're allowed to breathe between bites you know. The food isn't going anywhere."  
  
"You're one to talk! And anyway the food might not be going anywhere but I am. I have detention remember?"  
  
"Oh right! Now I remember, but just be sure that you tell me if Malfoy gives you any trouble. I'll take care of him for you."  
  
"Thanks for the concern Ron but I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself. I need to go though. I'll see you all when I get done. Hopefully I won't be too late." Ginny slowly got up and gracefully walked out of the Great Hall her robes billowing out behind her.  
  
The Redhead was walking down the corridor towards the library for a few minutes when she heard footsteps that sounded surprisingly close behind her. 'I wonder why I didn't hear it before.' Ginny listened for a second longer until she was sure that they were very close behind her and then she whirled around.  
  
"Jesus Christ Weasel! Are you trying to give me a bloody heart attack?"  
  
"Malfoy? What the hell are you doing sneaking around behind me? You scared the living bijous out of me!"  
  
"I scared the bijous out of you? Whatever! Do you think you could keep walking? You're in my way and we're going to be late!"  
  
"Yea whatever Ferret-boy!" She turned back around and started walking back down the hall, very much aware of Draco's eyes on her back.  
  
After walking down a few more hallways they came to the entrance of the library. Ginny reached forward and pulled the door open and stepped inside. She turned around to make sure that Draco was still behind her and when she saw that he was she walked up to Madam Pince's desk.  
  
"Excuse me, Madam?"  
  
"Oh yes Miss Weasley, Mr. Malfoy. I'll show you to the room that you are both to work in. After today you may come in at anytime during your free time but it is mandatory that you come here every night at eight o' clock and stay for a least two hours for your detention." The plump woman turned and beckoned them follow her to a corner of the library where there was a door that was hidden by the shadows.   
  
"Here is the room and you each get a key. Please take care of them because there are only two. Here you are. Oh and Miss Weasley?"  
  
Ginny turned around gulped. 'I hope this isn't about those books. What if she talked to McGonagell about it? I'll be in so much trouble!'  
  
"Good luck on that Transfiguration project. Animagi is such a hard topic."  
  
Ginny let out a breath that she hadn't known she'd been holding. 'That was close!'  
  
"Thank you Madam!"  
  
"Yes, well, I'll let you both get to work. Enjoy yourselves."  
  
"We will thank you."  
  
Ginny took her key and turned it in the lock. The door was rusty and creaked quite a bit as she pushed it open.  
  
"Oh my!" She exclaimed.  
  
"What is it women? Your fat head is blocking the view!"  
  
"Shove it Malfoy." Ginny growled although she moved out of the way anyway.  
  
"You know I always knew that woman was dense."  
  
"What are you talking about Malfoy?"  
  
"Transfiguration project? Puh-lease! I mean come on it's obvious you're trying to become an Animagi. The old age is getting to her."  
  
"So what if I am trying to become an Animagi?"   
  
"Well if you're sneaking around does that mean that you don't plan on registering?"   
  
"I'm not sure yet. I don't even know if I can do it. I want to see what my form is first but I have to wait until the next full moon, which really blows; but enough about that, Malfoy. We need to start working on all these prophecies. I mean look at them all. It's amazing."  
  
"Yes amazing. I just can't wait until I get to read all of these fun riddles that were written by old dead guys. Oh yea! Definitely my idea of a party. Maybe we should get some kegs while we're at it!" He ranted, the sarcasm evident in his voice.  
  
"Oh my god! You are such an insufferable git!" She decided to ignore him as she went and grabbed the nearest book from the pile. She shrugged her robe off, sat in a chair and then crossed her legs. She smirked to herself as she felt Draco's eyes on her the entire time. She looked up and saw his eyes running up and down her body.  
  
"Malfoy once you've finished gawking you might want to help me get some work done."   
  
"W-what? Malfoys do not gawk!"  
  
"Oh god I'm sorry! Which would you prefer? Stare, drool?"  
  
"What about admire?"  
  
"Sure whatever just, get to work."  
  
A moment later it looked as though the two were immersed in their work. Little did the other know that they each kept sneaking glances at one another. Once Ginny finally began reading she became fascinated at all the prophecies and legends.  
  
"Wow!"  
  
"Wow what? This is just a whole bunch of useless crap!"  
  
"What are you talking about? This is fascinating! And this one here! I'm positive that it's already happened,  
  
When the boy so young and small  
  
defeats the darkest and greatest of all  
  
the world will fall into peace once more  
  
but beware 'cause this will not last  
  
and the world will fall into the darkness  
  
of the past.  
  
"I'm positive that they're talking about Harry!"  
  
"Oh great! Harry-bloody-Potter! Everywhere I go someone has to mention him."  
  
"Oh stop whining I'm just saying that this isn't useless crap! It's true stuff and we could learn from it but if you want to sit there with your head so far up your ass that you don't give a shit then be my guest and go ahead."  
  
"Fine, fine!"  
  
Ginny pretended that she didn't hear Draco's last words and once again lost herself in the prophecies. Reading through many of them she soon got bored when she realized that most of them were useless. Determining things that happened thousands of years ago. She hardly noticed when her eyelids began to droop and she finally drifted to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~(*)~~~~~~~  
  
"Damn these prophecies really are boring the shit out of me. I'm surprised the Weasel hasn't nodded off yet. Amazing really. How does she do it? Must be from hanging with Granger for far too long."  
  
When Draco looked up from the book that he was currently reading to see that, indeed, Ginny had fallen asleep. 'Ok, so maybe not as resilient as I thought. Wait a tick. Why is she thrashing around like that?'  
  
He stood and gazed at her. Her body was shaking and though she was having a seizure.   
  
"Weasley? Weasley are you alright?"  
  
Her eyes snapped open but they weren't normal. All you could see were the whites of her eyes. Draco strode forward and grabbed her shoulders.   
  
"Ginny?" He shook her shoulders as gently as possible.  
  
"Hmm?" Her eyes returned to there natural amber shade and she confusedly glanced around. Draco noticed that she still looked as though she was in a daze. He sat down on the nearest arm chair and pulled her into his lap. She glanced up and looked at his face for what seemed like an eternity.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Hmm?"   
  
"I just wanted to say *YAWN*… Thanks." With that said she snuggles up into his chest and rested her head on his shoulder. He tried to glare at her sleeping form but found that he couldn't do it. And that when he realized that he was falling…  
  
Hard. 


	5. Chapter 5

Okay..finally the next chapter has come. lol. Sorry it took me so long but i had to rewrite it about three times...thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter I appreciate it soo much!!! Well thats all I have to say for now....happy reading!!  
  
"Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Mr. Malfoy I advise you to get up. It is late and your detention is over, although I don't believe I remember assigning beauty rest as part of your assignment. I think you should wake Miss Weasley then be on your way.  
  
"Of course Professor."  
  
Professor Snape turned to walk out the door but half way there he stopped.  
  
"And Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"The longer you wait to tell her, the harder it's going to be." With a swish of Robes he was gone.   
  
Draco was still gaping at the door long after Snape had left. He glanced down at the red head's sleeping form and sighed. 'How frustrating!'  
  
"Weasley?" He asked and shook her lightly.  
  
"Ginny get up!" He shook her a little harder and her eyelids fluttered for a few seconds before she opened her eyes.  
  
"Malfoy?"  
  
"Oh back to Malfoy now is it?"  
  
"Sorry Draco. Old habits die hard you know."  
  
"Yeah yeah. Snape was just in here a moment ago. Said that our detention was over so we can leave."  
  
"All right… Whoa one sec! Did you just say Snape was in here? While I was sleeping in your lap! Gods how embarrassing!"  
  
"Well if I really disgusted you that badly all you had to do was say so." He snarled. He grabbed his cloak from the chair and stormed out.   
  
Ginny gaped for a moment before calling:  
  
"Draco I didn't mean it like that!"  
  
'Well someone was a little snippy!' Ginny complained inwardly.   
  
She threw a longing glance back at the empty armchair that a few moments ago had held her and Draco. She stared a moment longer before sighing, grabbing her robe from its resting place on the back of the chair and walking out of the room with her head held high.  
  
Trying to fight back the tears of anger and sadness she scrunched her eyes closed tightly as she walked towards the Gryffindor Tower. 'I didn't mean it to be insulting! Why does he have to be such a prick?'  
  
Ginny found herself outside the Fat Lady's portrait and muttered the password. (Blast-ended-shrewts) The Gryffindor 5th year walked through the portrait hole and glanced around. The common room was empty all except for her brother. All though it seemed as if he had dozed off while waiting for her. She slowed her pace as gracefully and quietly as she could so as not to wake him, knowing that this would result in him waking the rest of the Tower with his unnecessarily causing a scene. She crept up the stairway towards the girl's dormitory and pushed the door open slowly so as to avoid having it creak. After glancing around to make sure that everyone else's curtains were closed the red head tip toed to the end of her bed and grabbed her pajamas that were at the end of it. She pulled on the baggy pants and tight tank top and gratefully crawled under the covers.  
  
The next morning Ginny awoke with the sun shining brightly in her eyes.  
  
"Argh! Kay what the bloody hell do you think you're doing opening the curtains? I'm trying to sleep!"  
  
"Ginny! We have five minutes to get ready! We're going to be late. Hurry up! I'm ready and waiting."  
  
"Thanks. And sorry I snapped I'm just a little tired. I'm up now. You really don't need to wait. I'll most likely be late and I don't want you to get in trouble as well. I'll be along on a moment."  
  
"Well...If you're sure..."  
  
"Kay! I'm positive now go along. Don't worry I'll be there in a bit."  
  
"Okay but if you aren't down in ten minutes I'll come up on my own and drag you down in your pajamas!"  
  
"Alright I get the point see you in a few."  
  
"See ya!"   
  
Kayla walked out the door leaving Ginny alone in the room. She quickly threw on her uniform and gathered all the books she needed for her classes before lunch before tossing them into her book bag. She looked down at her watch and saw that she had two minutes to get to History of Magic on time. She threw on her robe and dashed down the stairs. The common room was completely deserted as she came tearing through the room and out the portrait whole. The fiery girl barely paid any mind to where her feet took her until she had to stop for breath after sprinting down several staircases. She was taking as many deep breaths as possible when she heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
She turned around quickly, her look of confusion was replaced with a smile.  
  
"Hello Harry. Shouldn't you be in your class?"  
  
"I could ask you the same thing. I woke up late I just came down a moment ago and I thought I saw running out; guess you got a little out of breathe. Would you like me to walk you to class?"  
  
"I wouldn't want you to get in trouble for being late on my account."  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'm already late. A few more minutes won't hurt any."  
  
"Well alright then." As they started walking Ginny tried to strike up a conversation. "So I haven't seen you around in a while. What have you been up to?"  
  
"Sorry Gin I can't really say..."  
  
"Ah I see. The whole trying to save the world deal huh?"  
  
"Yeah, something like that. So how are your detentions going? Having a good time I bet." He added sarcastically.  
  
"Harry? How do you think they are? I'm stuck in a room with Malfoy for hours on end. Woo-hoo! Let's throw a party!" Her voice was laced with mock enthusiasm.   
  
"That bad, huh?"  
  
"You have no idea. Well here's my class, I'll see you later." Then she walked into the classroom oblivious to the fact that a gray-eyed boy had just witnessed the entire conversation.   
  
~~~~~(*)~~~~~  
  
The rest of the day went by excruciatingly slow for Ginny. History of Magic was as boring as ever and it was made even worse by the fact that she wanted the day to go by quickly. It turns out that counting the minutes made time go by even slower. After having to deal with Professor Binns droning for a double HOM class it was time to head to lunch.  
  
"So Gin-Gin, why are you in such a bad mood this morning?"  
  
"What do you mean Kay? I'm fine." She threw a half-hearted smile in her friend's direction.  
  
"Please don't lie you know I hate that. I've been your best friend for years Gin, you can tell me anything…"  
  
"I know Kay. It's not that big of a deal…. it's just that Draco's mad at me and I don't know what to do. I don't know why I care so much anyway but I feel like there's something between us."  
  
"Why is he mad in the first place?"  
  
"Just because I had fallen asleep in his lap and then he woke me up and told me that Snape had come in and said we could leave. Then it hit me. Snape was in there while I was asleep in his lap! And I said 'How humiliating!' But I hadn't meant it to be offensive. Of course being the pompous prick that he is he took it as offensively as possible and ran off before I could get a word in to apologize!" She had been talking animatedly as they walked down the corridor and her indignity evident on her face.  
  
"Wait just a moment! Did you say that you were in his lap? What were you doing there in the first place? Well, well, well. Getting a little freaky there huh?"  
  
"Argh! Kay! You are so perverted! It wasn't anything like that. I just can't wait for this day to be over because I so nervous about what's going to happen that the suspense is killing me!"  
  
'Don't worry I'm sure that if you apologize that he'll accept it."  
  
"Apologize? I don't think so! I didn't do anything wrong! Why should I be the one to apologize when he was the one who jumped to conclusions?"  
  
"Ginny, he obviously likes you a lot if he got so offensive about it. You really should apologize."  
  
"If he doesn't piss me off to badly tonight then I'll apologize. But I'm not promising anything! Now let's get to lunch I'm starving!"  
  
Ginny latched her arm around her brown haired friends and began to drag her in the direction of the great hall in order to avoid further interrogation.  
  
When they reached the Great Hall all of the other students were already present and seated. Ginny looked around nervously and saw that the only two open seats at the Gryffindor table were separated from each other. Kayla threw Ginny an apologetic look and walked over to sit in between Seamus and Lavender.  
  
Ginny looked and saw that the only open seat left was between Harry and Hermione. 'Great those two are the last people I would have asked to sit next to.' She put on a fake smile and walked over to the seat.  
  
"Hey guys!"  
  
"Hey Ginny!" They both said in unison.  
  
'They hang out way too much!' She thought.  
  
"How was History of Magic Ginny?"  
  
"As boring as ever! It seemed to go by slower than usual today."  
  
"Why?" Asked Hermione.  
  
"Probably because she's dreading going to detention, right Gin?" Added Harry.  
  
"Yea Harry that's it exactly." The redheaded girl glanced at the Slytherin table and scanned it quickly and what she saw was something she wasn't very happy with. There was Draco sitting there with his arms around that Parkinson girl. Ginny glared at him when he caught her eye and then looked away.  
  
"Sorry guys but I think I just lost my appetite. I'll see you at dinner!" She got up and walked with measured steps so as not to look too desperate to leave.  
  
After she was outside the doors and halfway down the corridor she turned around at the sound of footsteps. There was Kay looking worried.  
  
"Ginny what happened back there?"  
  
"The disgusting pig had his arms around Pansy Pug-face Parkinson! I thought he was different from what everyone thought but obviously not. I don't know how I could ever have thought that I loved that prick!" Ginny's eyes widened as she realized what she had just admitted. She turned on her heel as fast as she could and ran in the opposite direction knowing that Kay was standing behind her eyes wide open in shock. She ran wherever her feet carried her and soon found herself outside the familiar door of the Astronomy Tower. She knew that no one would be here because they usually only came up for midnight 'activities.' She pulled open the door and walked inside. The room was empty, as she had suspected. She walked over to a corner and sat down. As the redhead put her head into her hands she allowed the tears to finally fall. Everything was going so wrong. Draco was mad at her and all over some nasty girl. 'Does he really like her more than he likes me? Or is he just trying to get revenge? Because if that was it his plan it's really working.'  
  
Ginny didn't know how long she had sat there but soon she had cried herself to sleep.  
  
~~~~~(*)~~~~~  
  
After witnessing the conversation between Ginny and Harry, Draco was steaming. How could she say that? She couldn't possibly mean it. His heart was putting up a good argument but his brain was winning. 'She doesn't really like you she played you for a fool!'  
  
Draco went through the first half of the day in a daze. Not paying attention and getting yelled at by Professors. The day went by quickly for some reason but he wasn't sure why. But soon enough it was time to go to Great Hall for lunch. He looked around the Slytherin table and saw Pansy sitting by herself. He sat next to her and began to put his plan into action.  
  
The silvery blonde scanned the Gryffindor table and saw that the one person he was looking for wasn't there. 'I swear if I tortured myself by sitting next to Parkinson for no reason….'  
  
Then he watched out of the corner of his eye as the doors opened and the girl that he had been searching for with another girl in tow. They stopped short and he laughed as he saw that they were going to have to sit separate from one another.  
  
The brown haired girl threw the other an apologetic look and walked over to where that Irish git Finnigan was sitting. He watched as the redheaded eyes flashed in panic but then she sighed as she resigned herself to fate and sat next to…. Potter? 'Why the bloody hell was she worried about sitting next to Potter? She didn't seem to have a problem in the corridor this morning.' He watched as she got interrogated by two of the member from the Dream Team. Draco watched in amusement as she began to scan the Slytherin table and quickly threw his arms around Pansy. ("Oh Drakkie, I knew you liked me!") When she looked at his her eyes began to flame. 'That can't be jealousy I see? Can it?' He caught her eye and she glared at him before saying something to the rest of them and getting up to leave. The brown-haired girl watched this in alarm and ran off after her. 'Oh well, not my problem.'  
  
The rest of lunch went by slowly for the boy. With Pansy clinging to his arm and trying to coo sweet nothings in his ear. He finally stood up, declared that he had had enough and stormed off. The Great Hall had cleared off for the most part but as Draco was about to turn into another corridor he stopped short.  
  
"Harry, Hermione! Have you guys seen Ginny anywhere?"  
  
"Ginny we thought she was with you."  
  
"She was but we started to talk about Malfoy and then she ran off."  
  
"Malfoy? What did he do to her? We'll find her!" Harry said hotheadedly.  
  
Kay called off after him, "He didn't do anything Harry!" She sighed in resignation and then added, "Except break her heart."  
  
Draco stared at her retreating back in shock. 'Broke her heart?'  
  
"Hey, you, wait!" Draco called after Kay.  
  
She turned around with her eyes wide. "Y-you just heard what I said didn't you?"  
  
"Yes, what did you mean I broke her heart?"  
  
"Think about it Malfoy. You're sitting in there with your arms around that Parkinson slut after you ran out on Ginny last night when she didn't do anything wrong! She's in love with you Malfoy and you sit there and treat her like she is nothing!"  
  
"Nothing?! How do you expect me to react when I have never loved anyone before in my life! Not even my own mother! Then this Weasley girl comes along and I don't know what I'm feeling or how to react! She is like no one I have ever met before, the only girl that doesn't grovel at my feet or act like she likes me just because my family has money. She doesn't care that my father is an evil git because she knows that I'm not like him! How do you expect me to treat her when I've never felt anything like this before in my life?"  
  
"Look Malfoy, you had better tell her how you feel because trust me Ginny is a hard person to apologize to. You'd better get it over with as quickly as possible. The sooner the better, got it?"  
  
Draco silently nodded. The boy was unusually quiet as he turned and walked down the hall all the events that had just passed spinning around in his head. 'Ginny loves me? Impossible! Who would ever love a cold-hearted bastard like me? But then again, I'm only that way to her when I try and hide my feelings. Well I'd better get to my next class. I can talk to her in detention tonight anyways.'  
  
Draco then took off for transfiguration.  
  
~~~~~(*)~~~~~  
  
Ginny rolled over on the cold stone floor and allowed her eyelids to flutter open. She glanced around quickly before establishing where she was. 'The Astronomy tower? I must have fallen asleep. Oh god, I wonder what time it is! Did I miss my afternoon classes?' She glanced out the window and saw that the stars were out.  
  
The fiery haired girl jumped up in a panic. 'What if I missed my detention? I'll be in so much trouble!' She jumped up and sprinted out the door. After running from the tower and down about ten sets of stairs and fifty corridors Ginny was standing outside of the large double doors of the library.  
  
She took a few deep breaths and then pulled open one of the doors. She peered around until she saw the librarian organizing the books in the transfiguration section.  
  
"Excuse me? Madam Pince?"  
  
"Hm? Oh, yes Miss Weasley?"  
  
"I was just wondering…. am I late for my detention?"  
  
The old librarian glanced down at her watch.  
  
"Yes dear. By about a half hour. You can just go on ahead into the other room. I'm sure Mr. Malfoy could use the help."  
  
"Thank you Madam."  
  
"Yes, yes, of course my dear."  
  
After the last parting comment with Madam Pince, she made her way to the back of the library. A few people in greeting stopped her but a moment later she was standing in front of the large doors.  
  
'Oh crap I forgot my key!' She nervously walked up to the door and knocked.  
  
"What the bloody hell do you want! I'm trying to do some work here!" Ginny laughed as Draco yelled at her through the door.   
  
"What are you laughing at? I didn't say anything funny!"  
  
"Sorry Malfoy," She spit the name out as though it was venom. "I figured you could use some help!"  
  
"Ginny?" The door quickly opened and Draco stuck his head out. Ginny just glared at him and pushed the door open. She stepped around his gaping form and entered the room. After grabbing a book she dropped into a large armchair and began to read. Draco broke out of his reverie and slammed the door shut.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Um? Looks like reading to me?"  
  
"That's not what I meant! You ran off and were missing for the entire afternoon! Your best friend was worried sick about you!"  
  
"Well it's not like you were worried so why don't we just drop it and get back to work?"  
  
"I'm not gonna drop it!"  
  
"Look I don't see why your making such a big deal of it. I ran up to the astronomy tower, bawled my eyes out, and fell asleep. That's all there is to it."  
  
"Why did you cry?"  
  
"Like you give a damn."  
  
"Look I just wanted to apologize."  
  
"Apologize for what?"  
  
"About storming out of here last night."  
  
"Well I guess it's not your fault your such a hot headed prick….so your forgiven."  
  
"Hot headed prick?" He glared at her and she glared right back. After giving him one last nasty look she went back to her reading.  
  
"I thought you said that you had forgiven me."  
  
"I believe I said that I forgave you for last night."  
  
"But that's all I did!" Draco cried indignantly.  
  
"No I don't think so! You made me cry today!"  
  
"I didn't see you at all today!"  
  
"You were all over Pansy Parkinson!"  
  
"No she was all over me!"  
  
"Yes and you let her be."  
  
"Why such the big deal! It's not like you and I are together or anything…"  
  
"Your right. Why should I care?" She put her nose into the book once again.  
  
"Ginny can I ask you something?"  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"What happened last night?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean with that dream…"  
  
"Oh that. I have that dream all the time. Usually I end up setting things on fire but only if I get far enough into it."  
  
"Set things on fire?"  
  
"Yea it's a long story and kind of a secret."  
  
"It doesn't matter."  
  
"What doesn't matter?"  
  
"That you don't want to tell me. I know why anyway."  
  
Ginny looked up in alarm.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"You expect with my father following You-Know-Who that I wouldn't know about one of the most powerful witches to ever live?"  
  
"So do you know who the other is?"  
  
"Yes…"  
  
"Well who is it?"  
  
"You promise you won't get too angry with me?"  
  
"Why would I get angry?"  
  
"Just promise."  
  
"Okay? I promise I won't get angry."  
  
"It's me."  
  
"What's you?"  
  
"I am the water god." Ginny jumped up from her seat.  
  
"Oh my god! You knew the entire time and you didn't tell me! I have been searching for the entire year for the person I am supposed to fall in love with and your him! And you knew! How could you do that to me?"  
  
"You promised!"  
  
"Bullshit Draco! How could you expect me not to get angry after this? I am doing this for my family! Trying to save them and the rest of the wizarding community from being destroyed by Voldemort and you're sitting here playing games with me?"  
  
"What did you expect? Oh yea Ginny we're friends now and I thought I'd tell you, Hey I'm the reincarnation of the water god! My father wants me to turn you to the dark side! But that won't work!"  
  
"And why not? Come on Draco take me to your master!"  
  
"I can't do it because you are already guiding me to the light! And don't say that ever again. You-Know-Who isn't my master and never will be!" The boys whose eyes had been a swirling silver gray were now icy and hard.  
  
"I'm sorry Draco." She took a step closer. The cold and icy eyes were staring back at the warm and chocolate ones. They stared at one another and Draco's eyes returned to their normal color. He took another step forward so they were only inches apart. Ginny, who was a few inches shorter than him looked up and gasped as he was bringing his face down onto hers. 


	6. Chapter 6

ATrueSlytherin: haha I know! I'm so cruel...I think she was wearing a skirt but I can't really remember...well thanks for the review!!  
  
Katrose: Thanks soo much for the complement! It really means a lot that people like my stories!!  
  
CelticGoddess81: Aw! You didn't need to review you already told me you liked it! lol...but thanks all the same...your complement was very much appreciated Hehe...  
  
*Oh and by the way.... to everyone else who has tried to review...sorry I had my account set on no anonymous reviews!! How silly is that? Of course everyone wants reviews! Who cares if the person doesn't sign it! So, everyone, PLEASE review!...well anyways...now that I'm done with my ranting...on with the story....  
  
Ginny felt herself burning with passion, yet Draco's lips were as cold as ice. She was dimly aware of the Slytherin boy's hands sliding down her waist. She lost herself in his chilling kisses and practically felt herself melting into him.  
  
"Mmm...Draco.." She moaned but the sound of her voice brought her back into reality. She placed her hands firmly against his chest and pulled back slightly.  
  
"We need to stop."  
  
"You say that but I don't think you mean it..." He leaned down once more.  
  
"I'm serious Draco. You lied and as much as I like you, you kissing me like that is not going to suffice as an apology."  
  
"An apology?"  
  
"Yes, an apology. You know like, 'Ginny I'm sorry I lied to you and made you upset with me I really didn't mean to.'"  
  
"Hmm? Well would you look at the time? Time to go, detentions over, I'll talk to you later!" Draco ran towards the door, snatching his cloak up as he went.  
  
"Go ahead Draco you can leave now but don't think that you're off the hook!"  
  
~~~~~(*)~~~~~  
  
The fiery redhead trudged her way up the stairs towards the Gryffindor Tower. It wasn't that late. Actually from the last time she had come back from detention this was quite early. Although she was happy that she might be able to at least get a decent night's sleep she was also upset knowing that Ron would most likely be waiting with Harry and the rest of the Dream Team ready to interrogate her.   
  
Trudging her feet along slowly she walked up many cases of stairs and into the Gryffindor tower. Sure enough all three of them were sitting on a couch talking animatedly.   
  
"Hey guys!" She greeted them cheerfully as they all looked up to her.  
  
Harry was the first to speak, "Hey Gin, how come you're back so early?"  
  
"Oh well Draco and I decided that we had done enough work for the night so we left early."  
  
Next it was Ron who spoke, "Draco, hm? Well would you mind telling us where you were all day? We were looking all over the place and Kay was worried sick."  
  
"Yes, Ron I realize that and as soon as you stop pestering me the sooner I can get upstairs and tell her I'm alright."  
  
"Fine, fine. Go on upstairs but I'm going to need to talk to you in the morning."  
  
"Alright there mom. Ill see you later."  
  
She resumed her slow pace and headed towards the stairs that led to her dormitory.  
  
She stepped inside and glanced around. It looked as though everyone else was asleep. But then a movement caught her eye. She heard a loud sniffling and realized that it was coming from Kay's bed. She cautiously took a few steps forward until she was at the foot of her friend's bed.  
  
"Kay?" She whispered. Kay looked up her eyes wide with shock. She jumped up from the bed and lunged at Ginny grabbing her arms and pulling her into her bed. She yanked the curtains closed and turned around.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're playing at? You ran off and didn't even tell me where you were going and then you just walk in here like you did nothing wrong. Don't think that I'm ever going to talk to you again. I'm sitting here crying while you were probably out having a grand old time!"  
  
"Kay! Hush up. And besides I wasn't having a 'grand ole time', I was up in the astronomy towers and I ended up crying myself to sleep. When I woke up it was dark and then I panicked about missing my detention. So of course being the idiot that I am I ran down there and basically threw myself into the library and didn't even think that you would be worried. Well at least that was until I got to detention."  
  
"Why did going to detention remind you of me being worried about you?"  
  
"The detention didn't remind me, Draco did. He bitched me out for quite a bit before he let me inside."  
  
"Draco? But I thought you weren't talking?"  
  
"Well ya know…it's kind of a hard thing to avoid when he blocking the doorway…."  
  
"Ohhh! Right."  
  
"Yes well I'm tired and I think I'll go to bed now." She leapt off the bed and reclosed the curtains behind her before Kay could say anything. But then she stuck her head back in.  
  
"And Kay?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Thanks for being so worried. It meant a lot."  
  
"No problem Gin-gin. I'd do it for you any day…. well unless it becomes a habit."  
  
"I know, Kay, I know."  
  
A few minutes later, after changing into her bedclothes, and slipping under the covers Ginny drifted slowly off to sleep.  
  
~~~~~(*)~~~~~  
  
Draco woke up the next morning his exhaustion faded for the time being. The previous night's events came flooding back to him. He had told Ginny, and she wasn't upset. 'Well she wanted an apology but I guess I can deal with that.' He sat up abruptly and swung his legs over the side of his bed. 'Once again I get to deal with the pleasantries of going to class.' He thought sarcastically.  
  
After pulling on his uniform and black robes he walked out the door. He knew that he was early in waking due to the fact that all of his roommates were asleep and as he could not see, the common room was empty. He decided to go for a walk before classes.  
  
Walking down the hallways stealthily knowing that if Filch caught him out so early he would most likely think that he was up to something suspicious. After taking many twists and turns down many hallways and corridors he was in the middle of the entrance hall. After looking around and seeing that there was no one awake at the time he decided to take a quick trip to the library. He walked as quickly as he could with out being loud and soon he realized that he was gaining on someone who was walking in front of him. A certain someone with a curtain of fiery red curls flowing down her back.  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
The person in question jumped in the air from surprise.  
  
"Are you crazy, Draco? You don't just sneak up on a person in the middle of a corridor. You make noise when you walk, you stomp or…. yodel."  
  
"Yodel? Not exactly a morning person are you Ginny?"  
  
"You noticed? What are you doing up so early anyhow?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep, so I decided to take a walk down to the library."  
  
"Oh, well then we can walk together, that's where I was headed."  
  
"Right okay then."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So what?"  
  
"I'm waiting."  
  
"Ok, um waiting for what?"  
  
"My apology!"  
  
Draco flinched. "Oh! Right! Of course, the apology!"  
  
"Don't you dare try and run off now! All it takes is a simple I'm sorry!  
  
"I, I'm, well-I"  
  
"You?"  
  
"I-"  
  
"Oh Drakkie! I've been looking all over for you!"  
  
"Hm? Well Drakkie, you'd better go along with your little hooch now. Wouldn't want her to start to get worried."  
  
"Gin-"  
  
But Ginny put her hand up. "Save it Draco. When you can finally admit and apologize for your mistakes then you can come talk to me, but until then, just leave me alone."  
  
As Ginny stormed down the corridor she heard a final comment from Pansy,  
  
"Sweetie what were you doing with that mudblood lover?"  
  
"Bugger off Pansy."  
  
If Ginny hadn't been so mad she would have emitted a most unladylike snort. The girl looked down at her watch and saw that it was only five minutes to breakfast. 'Might as well go and eat now. It's not like I've got anything better to do.' After a brief walk down to the Great Hall she walked in and saw that it was almost completely empty. There were only two other people and they were at the staff table.  
  
"Good morning, Professor Dumbledore. Professor Snape." She nodded her head in greeting to each of the professors in turn.  
  
"Ah, Miss Weasley! Always a pleasure to see my students up bright and early." Said the headmaster.  
  
"Yes, Miss Weasley. I wanted to talk to you about your job as potion's assistant."  
  
"Yes Professor?"  
  
"Come down to my office after you've eaten breakfast. Oh and if you see him, tell Mr. Malfoy that I need to see him as well."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Snape stood up and stepped around his chair. He nodded once at the headmaster and again at Ginny before walking out of the Great Hall with his cloak billowing after him. After glancing once more at the old man in the middle of the staff table Ginny took her place at the Gryffindor table.  
  
~~~~~(*)~~~~~  
  
After several attempts to ditch Pansy, Draco finally gave in. I seemed that since the incident at yesterday's breakfast she actually thought that he liked her. 'A pity really, I guess I'll just have to be harsh about it.' He glanced down at his watch and saw that breakfast had started twenty minutes ago. He started to walk down the long corridor towards the Great Hall well aware of Pansy trailing on his heels.   
  
After the short walk he was in front of the large doors that led into the Hall. Just as he was reaching forward to pull the door open, it was yanked in the other direction from a person on the other side.  
  
"Ronald Weasley! If you don't leave me alone right now…" She left it as an empty threat.  
  
"You'll what?" He challenged.  
  
"I'll singe your eyebrows off just like I did last time!"  
  
Draco snorted and both of the Weasley siblings swung their heads around to look at him, although they each had different looks on their faces. Ron had a look of pure fury while Ginny just had a look of surprise and subtle anger.   
  
"What the hell are you laughing at Malfoy?"  
  
Through bursts of laughter Draco answered, "Singed your eyebrows off?"  
  
Ron scowled, "Yes, although I really don't know how she does it."  
  
After throwing a curious glance at Ginny whose gaze was on the floor, Draco turned around and saw that Pansy was glaring at the female redhead.  
  
"Come on Drakkie! We need to go and eat breakfast."   
  
He sighed in defeat and began to walk away.  
  
"Draco, wait!" He turned around and stared at the Gryffindor who had shouted his name.  
  
"Snape wants to see us both in his office so you can just come down when you're done eating." She turned and began to leave but she heard his voice behind her.  
  
"You know what? I'm not very hungry. I think I'll just come along now if that's alright?"  
  
"But Draco! I don't think your girlfriend would appreciate that very much!" She snarled.  
  
"She's not my bloody girlfriend!" He hadn't realized that he had said it so loudly and only noticed when he felt the entire crowd of the Great Hall turning their eyes on him.  
  
"Um, well? I think we can just go now." He reached forward, grabbed Ginny's wrist and stormed out of the room.  
  
After they were a way down the corridor Ginny yanked her arm out of his grip.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Ginny snapped cradling her arm to her chest. "That hurt!"  
  
Draco just kept on walking ignoring her cries of pain. They walked down several cases of stairs before they were in the dungeons. Once they were outside of the greasy professor's office Draco knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in." Came the voice of Snape. They both walked in with Ginny behind Draco. Draco walked right up to the desk and sat down in one of the chairs in front. Ginny glanced around for a moment before stepping back and leaning on the wall opposite where Professor Snape was sitting.   
  
Snape glanced at them each in turn. Draco looking arrogant once again and Ginny with her face hidden in the shadows.  
  
"Miss Weasley? Would you mind joining us?"  
  
Ginny whose eyes had been half closed opened them fully. Snape saw that there were flames dancing inside of the before she shut her eyes tightly. A moment later she reopened them and all traces of the flames were gone. She tentatively stepped out of the shadows still cradling her arm.  
  
"No problem Professor."  
  
She walked in front of Draco and then sat in the chair that was on his right. Snape sat watching impatiently while she glared at Draco before turning to face him.  
  
"Is there a problem with your arm?"  
  
"I think it's broken sir."  
  
"And you didn't think to go to the hospital wing?"  
  
"No sir." She glanced at the floor guiltily.  
  
"How did it happen?"  
  
Ginny glanced up in alarm. After a quick glance at Draco she began to talk.  
  
"Well sir, I was walking down the corridor and I, um, I tripped. Yeah that's right! I tripped. Well so then I, uh, I…I stuck out my arm and then; then I used it to break my uh fall. Yeah that's what happened!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Yes well I didn't call you both down here to hear about your 'injuries'. Your training, Miss Weasley, for being my assistant will begin next week. You will come here after dinner every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes Professor." Mumbled Ginny.  
  
"And you Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"And me? What about me? I'm not the one that needs the training." Cried Draco indignantly.  
  
"No, you're the one who's going to be doing the training."  
  
"Me? Why not you?"  
  
"I'll be a bit preoccupied. Is this going to be a problem?"  
  
"No, Professor." Grumbled the blonde.  
  
"Good then your both excused. But Miss Weasley I do recommend that you go to the hospital wing. That must have been quite a," He glanced at Draco. "Trip."  
  
Ginny's eyes opened wide in alarm before she hid her emotion. "Of course Professor."  
  
She turned around and walked past Draco without a backward glance. Draco stared at the open doorway for a moment longer before following suit and walking out also. But before he was halfway out the door he could have sworn he heard Snape grumbling about, 'That Damn Malfoy Pride'. After shouting an, 'I heard that!' over his shoulder he continued on his journey to his next class.  
  
After a full day of utterly boring classes (not that he paid attention anyway) Draco headed down to dinner.   
  
After eating a quick supper and wasting a lot of energy on trying to ignore Pansy's fake sobs, Draco decided that it was time that he could go down to detention. He abruptly stood up and walked out of the room with graceful steps. Once the blonde was out of the Hall he began to walk down the long corridor that led to the entrance hall, deciding to take a walk around the lake before he had to sit still for hours on end.   
  
After the brief walk Draco found himself in front of the large and intricately carved Entrance Hall doors. With a mighty heave he pushed to doors open to reveal the grounds. Walking through the doors he headed towards the lake. Taking cat-like strides he was there in only a moment.   
  
The lake was beautiful, although Draco wouldn't admit it out loud. The full moon shone brightly with its light reflecting off the crystal like water. After watching a few seconds longer and seeing the Giant Squid's tentacle break the surface he resumed his walk. He was walking around the perimeter of the lake and facing opposite of the school when he noticed that there was smoke coming from the tops of the trees.  
  
"Oh shit!"  
  
Draco stood in shock for a moment longer before sprinting towards the forest as fast as his legs would carry him. He wasn't sure why the flames had been caused but, never had he once heard of the Forbidden Forest catching fire and there wasn't even a slight thunderstorm, he had a pretty good idea of what was causing it. He sped through the trees, jumping over one obstacle after another. He felt the heat radiating from the center of the forest although it did not bother him. He saw the source of the fire up ahead and pushed his way through the last branches that obstructed his path.  
  
"Ginny?" He called.  
  
The fiery redhead swerved her head around, her eyes blazing with fire. Draco had never seen her as upset before. Her cheeks were flushed and there was sweat dripping down her forehead. Suddenly, her fierce expression faded and she looked vulnerable. There she was, sitting in the flames; they surrounded her and engulfed her. Yet she didn't seem to feel it.  
  
"Ginny! Please come out!"  
  
Draco knew that he could well walk through the flames on his own but it didn't seem like a very good idea to jump right in. He watched as she shakily got to her feet. With a wave of her arm, all of the flames disappeared. She stood there staring and quivering until her feet collapsed out from under her. The boy stood there and stared until she began to sob.  
  
"He's gone! I can't believe it! He's gone!"  
  
With a flash Draco was by her side. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. As he touched her skin he realized that she was burning up.   
  
"Ginny, love? What's wrong?"  
  
"P-percy!" She wailed. "He's dead!"  
  
"Your brother?"  
  
She was silent for a moment before nodding numbly.   
  
"He was one of the few people who understood me. He was always there for me whenever any of my brothers picked on me. He protected me. I had the power to protect him and I didn't use it."  
  
"You couldn't have known that this would happen. It's not your fault. And I promise that I'll help you to defeat the person who did this."  
  
Ginny let out a sharp bitter laugh. "You're willing to take on your own father, then?"  
  
Draco gaped at her for a moment, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. "Ginny, I'm so sorry."  
  
Ginny brought her tear streaked face up to look into his eyes.   
  
"Draco? Do you realize what you just did?" She asked quietly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You apologized!"  
  
"Well, so I did. Come on, let's get you inside." He picked her up and she threw her arms around his neck. She leaned her head onto his shoulder and inhaled his scent. He smelled vaguely of expensive cologne. It took a while to get out of the forest. Draco had had enough trouble getting in on his own but now he was carrying Ginny as well. But soon enough they were out into the open air of the grounds. They were halfway there and Draco was almost positive that the redheaded vixen in his arms had already fallen asleep with exhaustion but a moment later he was proven wrong.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can you prove it to me?"  
  
"Prove what?"  
  
"That you're the water god."  
  
"You don't believe me?" He asked the hurt slightly obvious in his voice.  
  
"Of course I do Draco, don't be silly! It's just that, you've seen me use my powers, and now I want to see you use yours."  
  
Draco emitted a sigh. "Alright, alright. But, I'll need to put you down for a minute or two."  
  
"Fine by me."  
  
Draco gently set her on the ground and then straightened himself up. He stared ahead until his eyes became unfocused. His normally stormy gray eyes turned into a crystalline blue and his pupils became so small that you could barely see them. He slowly raised his hands above his head and then as clouds began to gather overhead he quickly dropped them to the side. As soon as he did this the rain began to fall.  
  
Ginny looked up, her eyes wide in amazement. Then she smiled, with a grin as large as a cheshire cat. She tilted her head back and the rain poured down her face.  
  
"Come on Ginny you're getting soaked, let's get you inside."  
  
"I'm only getting wet because I want to. I could keep myself dry no problem."  
  
"Then at least keep yourself dry! You could get sick."  
  
"A Malfoy caring about a Weasley. We could make history with this."  
  
"Haha, very funny. Now please just dry yourself off."  
  
"I don't really care if I get sick. It's not like I've got much to live for anyway. Only reason anyone cares about me is cause I can defeat the Dark Lord."  
  
"I don't care about you because of that. And we can defeat him together. I promise I'll help you bring down him and my father."  
  
Draco looked down at Ginny sitting in the green grass. She was only wearing an oxford shirt and her gray skirt along with her knee high socks and Mary Jane's. The shirt stuck to her like a second skin and Draco couldn't tear his eyes away from her.  
  
"Ahem." He looked up at Ginny's face to see her smirking. "Take a picture. It'll last longer."  
  
"I wasn't staring." He responded haughtily.  
  
"Yes you were. I had no idea that my breasts were so amusing."  
  
"W-wh..I…I wasn't, I didn't"  
  
"Stop stuttering, it isn't very becoming."  
  
"Everything is becoming when it comes from a Malfoy."  
  
"Well stuttering isn't."  
  
Draco tried to glare at her through the hair that hung in his eyes but found that he couldn't. She looked awfully pathetic sitting there on the muddy ground with her clothes sticking to her body. Her auburn hair clung to the sides of her face as well. He almost laughed out loud at the sight of her.  
  
"Find something funny?" She snarled.  
  
"Only the fact that you remind me of a wet dog."  
  
"Dogs are adorable." She said with as much pride as she could muster.  
  
"Yes and they also smell when they're wet."  
  
Ginny jumped up and glared at him.   
  
"I don't have time to deal with your stuck up remarks. I'm leaving."  
  
As she began to storm past him he grabbed her arm.  
  
"What the h-" Draco cut her sentence short by placing his lips on hers. She stood there eyes wide open in shock before she relaxed and leaned into the kiss. He slid his tongue along her lips seeking entrance, which she granted readily. She moaned against his mouth as she felt the heat rising within her. The rain was soon evaporating off her body. Neither of them noticed, as the rain became a full-fledged storm. Lightning was flashing overhead and thunder rumbled.  
  
Unfortunately for them, two people were watching the entire scene. Ironically, one was watching with amusement, while the other with fury. 


	7. Chapter 7

I'm soo sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter out. I had a slight case of writer's block among other things. I hope that you enjoy this chapter! Also I wanted to thank Hart-break, Dark Angel, Lisa, and Rose Petal. Oh yeah and a special thanks to Elizabeth!! My beta!! I have no idea how I would get these chapters out with out you!! Thanks again….here's the story….  
  
*  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Ginny and Draco's passionate embrace did not last as long as either of them would have liked. After a few more moments locked in each other's arms they were roughly torn apart.   
  
"Get your ferrety hands off my sister, Malfoy!"  
  
Ginny watched with horror as Ron threw Draco none too gently to the ground.  
  
"Ron! Leave Draco alone! He didn't do anything that I didn't want!"  
  
"Oh! So you expect me to believe that you wanted this slimy arsehole to put his hands on you?" He shouted this back with his disbelief apparent on his red face.  
  
"Yes as a matter of fact I did! I can take care of myself Ron; I'm not a little girl any more!"  
  
"Yes you are Ginny that is all you are, a little naïve girl. You don't understand anything about the real world. I'm just trying to help."  
  
Apparently this was a very bad thing to say. Draco watched in amusement as the fiery redhead's eyes lit up once more.  
  
"Ron I don't have time to deal with your shit right now! Draco is my soul mate whether you like it or not."  
  
"You don't know anything about having a soul mate! I'm owling dad right away to tell him what you've been up to."  
  
Ginny chuckled with a laugh that didn't reach her eyes. "Oh please Ron. Your threats are empty on me. Dad will be more likely to be angry at you for trying to keep us apart then at me for being with him."  
  
"Yeah you just keep on thinking that Ginny like I said before, 'you're just a naïve little girl!"  
  
Draco watched with growing worry as the flames in her eyes grew brighter. Her brother obviously noticed this as well because he had backed up visibly. Reaching out towards her he placed his hand tentatively on her shoulder.  
  
"Ginny you've already used up too much of your energy. If you lose your temper any more tonight you'll only damage yourself."  
  
He watched with relief as her eyes softened and the flames quickly died down.  
  
"You're right, of course. Let's go inside I don't think that I can deal with this anymore. And you need to take a shower. You're covered in mud!"  
  
"You aren't going anywhere with him Ginny! I won't allow it!"  
  
The youngest Weasley started towards her brother and this time was shocked to feel two restraining hands on her shoulders. She whipped her head around quickly and then her tense posture relaxed slightly.  
  
"Good evening Professor Dumbledore." She nodded towards him politely.  
  
"Ah, good evening Miss Weasley. I see that the damage to the forest is not too great then."  
  
"Yes Professor. Draco came in time to stop me from doing any real damage."  
  
The professor was nodding thoughtfully until Ron intervened.  
  
"Professor! Please explain to my sister that she just can't go running off with Malfoy! He's a bloody death eater!"  
  
The headmaster watched in amusement as not only Draco's shoulders but Ginny's as well, tensed.   
  
"I am afraid Mr. Weasley that I cannot grant you such a request. As your sister and I both know, Mr. Malfoy is not a death eater. I think that it would be best if you went back to your dormitory immediately."  
  
"Not without my sister." He answered stubbornly.  
  
"I am afraid that that will not be possible. I have some confidential matters that I must speak to your sister and Mr. Malfoy about. I'm sure you'll understand."  
  
"Well why can't I come along as well? She's going to tell me when she gets back anyway."  
  
Both Ginny and Draco snorted while trying to contain there laughter at the last statement. Ron turned his heated gaze on them and glared. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he spoke once more.  
  
"Mr. Weasley I'm afraid that I will ask you one more time before I am forced to remove house points. Will you two kindly follow me to my office?" He directed the last question towards the unlikely pair.  
  
"Of course Professor." They answered in unison.  
  
The unlikely trio walked away leaving behind a very confused redhead. "Maybe everyone else was right,' He mused. 'Dumbledore is off his rocker.'  
  
~~~~~(*)~~~~~  
  
The Slytherin and Gryffindor followed the Headmaster while throwing each other worried yet amused glances. Ginny almost burst out laughing when she heard the Professor say the password (Sugar Daddy)   
  
The old man threw the young girl a glance, his eyes dancing with mirth. "Is everything alright Miss Weasley?"  
  
"Oh, yes, quite alright Professor."  
  
"Good, good. Would you both please step into my office and take a seat then?"  
  
Ginny smiled and nodded while walking through the door and past the Headmaster. She heard Draco walking behind her. A few seconds later they were sitting in front of the teacher's desk and hearing the door close behind them.  
  
"Well, as I can see you both know of each others-*ahem*-powers. So I would like to talk to you both about training. I know that you both have work to do with Miss Weasley becoming Professor Snape's new potions assistant but we will need to work around that. Now I'm afraid Mr. Malfoy that before we continue this meeting any further I must ask you where your loyalties lie."  
  
"My loyalties lie wherever Ginny's do Professor."  
  
The Headmaster's eyes twinkled brighter than before.  
  
"Ah, yes I suspected as much. You do realize that this means you will be in the fight against your father?"  
  
"Yes Professor I understand perfectly."   
  
Dumbledore clapped his hands together eagerly. "Very good. Yes very good indeed. Now you both are working down in the potion's office and lab Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays so I'd appreciate if you both could come here to my office every Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday after dinner. I will bring you to a special training room where myself and another teacher will help you learn to harness your powers. Is this all understood."  
  
The two young students nodded theirs heads nervously while Ginny looked as though she wanted to say something.  
  
"Yes?" Professor Dumbledore asked and nodded slightly in the young girls direction.  
  
"When will this training start?"  
  
"Your first class will be tomorrow---which is Thursday--- and then you will start your potions training the day after. And speaking of which we are all very excited about you being professor Snape's assistant, its been so long since it wasn't a Slytherin."  
  
At the headmaster's last comment the blond scowled.  
  
"Aww Draco! Getting a little upset that I'm just as good as you at something?" Ginny smirked as she teased him. He sniffed with mock superiority.  
  
"Hardly! Like a Gryffindor could ever be better than a Slytherin. Your year just isn't up to par!"   
  
Ginny face was openly indignant. She pouted at Draco before turning to face the Professor again.  
  
"I'll be here after dinner tomorrow Professor. Is that all?"  
  
"Yes I believe that's all I needed. If I've forgotten anything of importance I can always tell you tomorrow." The redhead nodded in respect and turned to leave the room.  
  
"Don't I get any acknowledgement?" Draco cried indignantly.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know that such a superior Slytherin like yourself would care for acknowledgement from a Gryffindor! I mean we are so inferior after all!" She grinned at the Headmaster whose eyes were twinkling brightly after witnessing their bickering. With a final smirk at Draco she turned and left the room. As she was closing the door behind her she called over her shoulder.  
  
"See you both at training tomorrow."  
  
She unfortunately didn't get the satisfaction of watching a very shocked Slytherin staring at the space that she had just occupied. After finally shaking himself from his reverie Draco curtly nodded in the headmaster's direction while standing up to leave, completely missing the knowing look within the old man's eyes.  
  
~~~~~(*)~~~~~  
  
Instead of immediately heading up towards the tower and her dormitory Ginny went up to the owlery. As she entered the room that was littered with the bones of tiny animals she walked over to a podium like table that held scraps of parchment and extra quills. She dipped her quill into the ink and wrote a quick note to her father.  
  
Daddy,  
  
I've found my soulmate. I know that Ron will most likely be writing to you soon to complain so I thought it would be best if I just came out and told you who it was first. It's Draco Malfoy. Now I know that you're thinking that he's like his father but he's not. Even Dumbledore thinks so. He has agreed to fight for our cause because it is the cause that I myself fight for. We both shall start our training immediately. Send Mum and everyone else my love. I'll write again if anything of importance comes up.  
  
Love Always,  
  
Ginny  
  
After snatching Pig down from where he was flitting annoyingly around her head and telling him her destination she allowed him to fly out through the window. She stood at the window sill for a few moments until the tiny dot that was Pig was out of her view. She let out a sigh and headed to her room to get as much sleep as she could. Oh yes tomorrow was going to be a very tiring day.  
  
~~~~~(*)~~~~~  
  
The next day was quite uneventful for Ginny. She went to all of her classes and for once nothing abnormal happened. Although throughout the entire day her excitement grew. It was only a short amount of time before she was to start her training and she couldn't wait to see who the trainer's were. By the end of her last class (Transfiguration), she was ready to burst with excitement.  
  
As soon as McGonagall announced that class was over Ginny was out the door. As she quickly left the room she called over her shoulder and told Kay that she'd meet her in the Great Hall in ten minutes. Jogging up many staircases until she reached Gryffindor and more specifically her dorm, an out of breath Ginny chose an outfit to wear that would do well for physical training. After throwing on a pair of sweatpants, a sports bra, and a pair of sneakers, she threw her robe on over and walked out of her room and headed out of the common room.   
  
Minutes later she was walking through the doors that lead to the Great Hall. She paused for a second, scanning the Gryffindor table, her eyes catching the suspicious glares of the Dream Team before finally resting on Kay. She sent a glare in her brother's general direction before going to sit with her friends at the far end of the table.  
  
"Hey Gin-Gin." Colin greeted.  
  
"Hey Colin." She muttered while throwing random glares over towards her brother.  
  
"What's eating you?"  
  
"Hm? Oh nothing, I'm just a little preoccupied. I have to go to meet Dumbledore in a little while."  
  
"Oh ok. Why does your brother and them keep looking over here like that?" Colin questioned.  
  
"You know what Gin? You should really start eating if you want to get to Dumbledore's on time."  
  
"Oh yeah! Thanks Kay." She sent Kay an appreciative smile and began to shovel food into her mouth. Minutes later she stood up to leave.  
  
"I'll see you guys later. Don't wait up though. I don't know how long I'll be."  
  
"Good luck." Replied Kay before turning back to her food.  
  
As she walked towards the exit Ginny sent a meaningful glance towards Draco at the Slytherin table. She was just reaching the door when a hand grabbed her shoulder.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Ron's voice came from behind her.  
  
She turned around to see that Ron and the other 2/3 of the Dream Team standing there. Harry was looking at her sympathetically while Hermione was looking at her suspiciously as though looking for something wrong.  
  
"I'm going to Dumbledore's office, is that a problem?"  
  
"Yes it is because you aren't going anywhere where that slimy Slytherin is going to be."  
  
"Oh and I suppose your going to be the one to stop me then?"  
  
Before Ron could reply Hermione stepped in.   
  
"Ginny, we're just worried about you. I think you should come to the library with me and then we can find out what Malfoy's done to you." She said all of this hurriedly.  
  
"Wow. You guys really are slow. Draco doesn't have me under any kind of spell. You really need to drop this whole thing because there's nothing you can do about it. And maybe you should see someone about the whole 'I always need to save to world' complex that you guys have."  
  
Seeing Draco come up behind the others she motioned for him to follow her and turned to leave. Before she could even get halfway around she heard Harry mutter something to her brother.  
  
"You were right, mate. Your sister is off her bloody rocker."  
  
She slowly turned back towards them, her eyes lit with anger as she glared. She raised her hand to hit Harry but someone stopped her.  
  
"Wouldn't do that if I was you, pet. Wouldn't want anyone to get burned." Draco said the last word quietly and Hermione's eyes lit up with curiosity.  
  
After nodding towards him he released her. "You'd do well to remember to stay out of my business." She gave each of them a glare before threading her fingers through Draco's and walked out the door, not knowing that Hermione left right after them and headed down towards that library.  
  
They walked in a comfortable silence for a few moments before Draco finally spoke up.  
  
"What was all that about? You shouldn't let them get to you like that."  
  
"They think I'm under some sort of spell. I don't understand why they just can't leave me be. They don't need to save everyone all the time, especially when the person doesn't need to be saved in the first place. They always get involved in things that don't concern them and this time they'll only end up getting themselves hurt." Muttered Ginny  
  
"Well we just won't let that happen. Once we're done with this training of ours we'll be invincible. We'll protect them don't you worry." Said Draco as he tried to comfort her.   
  
"That's the thing that I worry about. We might be nearly invincible but they definitely aren't. All they've had up to now is luck and that's not going to last forever. I just hope they don't do anything rash."  
  
"I'm sure everything will be fine." With those last encouraging words from Draco they stood in front of Dumbledore's office. Ginny stepped up and murmured the password to the gargoyle that was guarding the entranceway. They waited a few seconds while the gargoyle moved out of the way and the stairs to rise before beginning to walk up the stairway.  
  
Without knocking Draco just strode in. Ginny being slightly timid about just bursting into someone's office just stayed outside. She watched Draco take a few steps forward, look around, and then stop short. Seeing the panic in his eyes she leapt into the room. She glanced around quickly before letting out a breath of relief. There in the corner of Dumbledore's office was Professor Snape, his back against the wall and his eyes glaring at a large, black, growling dog. Letting out an exasperated sigh she shoved Draco out of the way.  
  
"Sirius Black you get away from him RIGHT NOW!!"  
  
Three heads turned towards her in unison.  
  
"Ah Miss Weasley. Always a pleasure to see you as always."  
  
Ginny nodded towards Professor Snape while trying to hide her dislike. There was something about that man that just made her feel uncomfortable.  
  
Draco looked at her strangely then looked back at the dog.  
  
"I'm sorry. Did you just say Sirius Black?" He asked while glancing back in her direction.  
  
"I believe she did." A new voice came from the other direction.  
  
Draco slowly turned around and then his eyes widened.  
  
"Does no one else realize that this is Sirius Black? You know, the mass murderer. The man with the disgustingly greasy black hair?"  
  
"And your hair--what color are they calling it now? Radioactive?"  
  
Draco turned towards Ginny quickly. "Does my hair really….?"  
  
But unfortunately for Draco and his ego Ginny wasn't listening. He watched in awe as Ginny threw herself into Sirius' arms. "Sirius! It's so good to see you!"  
  
"It's good to see you too Gin-girl!"  
  
"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in hiding!"  
  
"He's supposed to be in Azkaban!" snarled Snape.  
  
Ignoring the Professor's last comment Sirius answered Ginny's question.  
  
"Well I'm here for your training of course."  
  
"You're going to be training me?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Actually Severus is going to be training you. I'm training the evil git over there." He said while pointing his finger in Draco's direction.  
  
"Draco's not evil Sirius! You of all people should know not to judge people by who there family is."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Sorry about that. Well I think we'd better get down to the training room. We only have to find out how far developed each of you are and then you can go back to your dormitories."  
  
"Well what are we waiting for?" snapped Snape. "I have places to be you know."  
  
"Where? Sulking in the dungeons?" Countered Sirius.  
  
"Stop bickering you two!" Ginny scolded. "The sooner we get down there the sooner we can get this over with!"  
  
Sirius scowled at her. "You sound worse than my mother." He muttered but began to walk towards the exit of the office anyway. Ginny followed immediately after him, then Draco, and finally Snape. Once they reached the bottom of the stairs they took an immediate left to a door that Ginny never even noticed was there. "This is where your training will be held you can come here whenever you have the extra time but you are still required to be here on the days you already discussed with Dumbledore." Sirius explained.  
  
He stepped into the room and held the door open for the other three people and closed it after Snape walked through. (Although you could tell that he was itching to slam it in the greasy gits face!)  
  
Ginny let out a barely audible gasp as she looked around in awe. The room was as large as a ballroom and was filled with training equipment for any scenario possible. There were targets, a fireplace, a small pool, weapons of all shapes and sizes and punching bags among other things. She looked over towards Draco and saw that, as usual, he didn't think much of it.  
  
"Ok well we might as well get this over and done with. Ginny you go with Snape over near the side with the fireplace and Draco you'll come with me over near the pool."  
  
Ginny began to walk and realized the Snape was right beside her before she was even halfway across the room. "Do you think you could light a fire in the fireplace Miss Weasley because if it will strain you too much I can always do it." Snape said with a sneer on his face, obviously not believing that she was as powerful as everyone claimed.  
  
Without even batting an eyelash Ginny conjured a ball of flames into the palm of her hand. She effortlessly tossed it in the direction of the fire and then turned to smirk at Snape. "Was there anything else you needed me to do Professor?" She asked in a sickeningly sweet voice.  
  
The professor scowled and just continued walking.  
  
Meanwhile, Draco and Sirius were standing near the pool.   
  
"Okay. Do you think that you could lift all of the water out of the pool and then place it back without spilling any?"  
  
"Won't be a problem." He announced haughtily. He raised his arms up and as they went the water rose as well. Of course being the person he was he made it even more dramatic by having the water swirl as though in a tornado. Then he slowly lowered his hands and placed the water back into the pool.  
  
"Oh yeah! I still got it!" He shouted.  
  
"I just hope it's not contagious." Muttered Sirius.  
  
"I heard the Black."  
  
"Good. I thought that was a rather good line if I do say so myself."   
  
"Black!" Yelled Snape from across the room. "Do you think this is some kind of joke?" He questioned barely hiding the venom beneath his voice.  
  
"Only if you're the punch line Snivellus!" He yelled back and then beckoned for Ginny to come over. "Okay well I think you both have a good enough grasp of you powers for us to start on the harder training. But before you leave you're going to have to think of a password for this room. It was made especially for you so its only fair to allow you to pick."  
  
Draco leaned over and whispered something into Ginny's ear that Sirius didn't quite catch. Then she smiled and whispered something back.  
  
"We've decided what the password will be." Stated Draco.  
  
"Okay what is it?" Questioned Sirius.  
  
"Fire and Ice." Ginny whispered. "I definitely think it has a nice ring to it." 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: So finally here is chapter 8. I'm sooo sorry that it took so long to get out, like 6 months, but I was having a really bad case of writers block. But hopefully it was worth the wait. Please review so I can know what you think.

-Taryn

Chapter 8

The next evening Ginny sat in her room preparing her things for training. She wasn't quite sure what she was going to need to bring but she just wanted to be ready for anything. She didn't want to give Snape any reason to think of her as incapable of being his assistant.

After packing everything she could think of into her shoulder bag she grabbed her robe, knowing that it would be freezing down in the dungeons, and headed downstairs into the common room. It was basically deserted because everyone was at dinner. She definitely didn't want to cause another scene like yesterday.

So, she decided to wait for everyone to go to dinner before she came down. She would have to grab a bite to eat from the kitchen on her way to the dungeon. She readjusted the strap on her bag before walking out of the portrait hole, not knowing that someone had been sitting in a corner under an invisibility cloak waiting to follow her to her destination.

Ginny walked alone down the corridor, the sounds of her footsteps echoing off the walls of the deserted hall. Before long she was standing outside of the painting of the basket of fruit and tickled the giant pear. After it giggled and squirmed for a second or two the doorway swung open. She quickly stepped inside and eagerly glanced around before she found what she was looking for.

"Dobby!"

"Ms. Weezy! Dobby has not seen you in quite a while. What is you needing?"

"Do you think I could just get some of the food from dinner? I need to go to training and I don't have time to go to dinner myself." She smiled at the house elf.

"Of course! Dobby knows how hard training with Master Snape will be. It will take Dobby just a second."

If the other house elves hadn't been clattering around with their pots and pans then Ginny would have heard the audible gasp coming from behind the slightly ajar painting. But, thankfully for Hermione, she didn't hear anything.

Ginny laughed aloud at Dobby's last remark.

"You're right. Together with Snape and Draco it will be a nightmare. What with two arrogant Slytherins in the same room."

The redhead nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a seductive voice come from behind her.

"Glad to know that you're so eager to see me, luv."

"Merlin Draco! You scared me half to death." Ginny berated him.

"Sorry, you know us arrogant Slytherins. Always out to make everyone else's life a nightmare."

"Ha! Get over yourself! I was only joking. If you're going to get all moody and distant then do it around someone else because I don't want to have to deal with it."

"Whatever."

"Oh Draco that muggle valley girl way of speaking really works for you."

"Huh?"

Ginny couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"What's so funny?" Draco demanded resuming his arrogant demeanor once again.

"Nothing it's just so adorable how you can go from being so arrogant to being so clueless in such a short amount of time."

"What are you talking about? I'm always arrogant. That's one of the many reasons why you love me." He smirked as he pulled her towards him.

Really? I thought it was because I was attracted to extremely self-confident pricks. My bad." She said nonchalantly as once again the clattering pots and pans saved Hermione because she had just burst into a fit of hysterical laughter.

"Fine, I see how it is."

"Aw! Come on Draky-poo! You know I love you!" She said mockingly.

"I'm sure you do."

Ginny stuck out her bottom lip in a pout and turned away harshly.

"I was only joking." She muttered angrily underneath her breath. She turned around when she heard soft laughter coming from behind her and scowled when she saw Draco with amusement twinkling in his silver eyes.

"So was I." He stated with a large smirk on his face.

"Argh!" Ginny growled as she whacked him in the chest.

"Ouch, that hurt!"

"Good. It wasn't nice of you to trick me like that! I thought you didn't like me anymore!"

"I _don't_ like you anymore…I love you."

Ginny smirked before replying, "Oh I already knew that. No one can resist the Weasley charm."

"Oh I could resist it if I wanted to but lucky for you I don't."

"Oh yes lucky me. Well come on then, we need to get to training." Ginny said after Dobby handed her the food she had ordered and she thanked him.

"Of course."

The two of them walked hand in hand down to Professor Snape's office while Ginny finished off her sandwich. Once they reached the door leading to the room they dropped their hands and stepped inside.

The rest of the evening passed by uneventfully for the most part; Ginny learned more of the basics that it took to be a potion's assistant and to anyone who wasn't into potions it would seem boring. But to Ginny, it was an art. It was something that took time, practice, and devotion. Luckily for her though, her skills in this subject came naturally. Actually to tell the truth all her subjects came to her naturally. She'd never had to study as hard as Hermione and she had never done as badly as Ron. She just seemed to have a knack for all things magic.

At the end of the evening the couple walked their separate ways; One to the tower while the other continued to walk in another direction of the dungeon corridors.

"It'll be Saturday tomorrow. I think that we should go into the training room and work on some stuff together. It's a full moon, maybe we can find out our Animagi forms together. It should be interesting. And anyways that way we can work on our powers a bit more and I can show Snape up just like I did last time." Ginny rant ended just as they reached the corridor where they would have to separate.

"Okay, just come up to my room around noon tomorrow. We can figure it all out from there."

"See ya then Draco." Ginny blew a kiss over her shoulder as she walked quickly in the other direction. Draco let out a small smile when he felt the heat of her breathe hit his cheek only a few seconds later. Oh how he longed to feel her warmth like he had the first time they had kissed. There was so much passion that just thinking about it made him shiver. 'Ha!' Thought Draco, 'she must be getting to me. To think an ice and water god shivering.' With that final thought he continued on his way to his destination.

The next morning Ginny woke up to a screech in her ear.

"Merlin Kay, what are you yakking about?"

"There's a Hogsmeade trip today Gin! You need to hurry up and get ready."

"What time is it?"

"A little after ten o'clock."

"I can't go Kay I promised Draco that I would meet him at twelve!"

"Please Ginny! You only need to come for a little while and then you can leave. I just need to get a few new outfits." Kay put on her best puppy dog eyes and Ginny finally gave in.

"Fine, but only for a little while." Came Ginny's exasperated reply. She got up and began rummaging through her closet in order to find a nice outfit. About five minutes later after performing a cleansing spell so she wouldn't need to waste time taking a shower and throwing her auburn hair up into a ponytail she grabbed Kay's arm and dragged her out the door. "We need to get this over with quickly because I don't wanna be late for meeting Draco."

"Don't worry about a thing Gin. I promise that we'll be back in plenty of time."

Draco sat on the end of his bed waiting for Ginny to come. It was quarter of and he knew that she said she was going to be here at twelve but he was anxious for her to come. This was one of the rare occasions when he was glad that his dad had done a good thing and gotten him a separate room from the rest in his year.

Five minutes later Draco stood up and began to pace in front of the hearth; Just looking at the empty fireplace made him think of Ginny even more and remember how warm and passionate her embrace felt. Sighing he looked at the clock once more. He knew that he was getting more worked up than he should be but he was nervous for some reason. He'd never felt this way about a girl before and even though he knew that she liked him, maybe even loved him, too he wanted everything to be just right. As he read the clock he thought, '11:57, god only three more minutes.'

"Draco?" He heard a voice call from the doorway.

"Come on in Ginny the doors unlocked!" He called to her while glancing around one last time to make sure that everything was in order. He had gotten lunch from the kitchens so that the two of them could have eat and spend some time together. They never got to hang out except during training and they had to work hard then. He knew that they would have to go down to the training room at some point today because Ginny wanted to find out her Animagi form, but for now he just wanted to see her.

He turned around when he heard her coming and let out a gasp, as he looked her up and down; It seemed a little out of place for her to be wearing something so revealing but he just figured that she wanted to impress him just as much as he wanted to impress her. She had and off the shoulder top that showed her collarbone and a short skirt that barely covered the bottom of her butt. He looked at her with unbridled lust and walked up to her.

"I figured that we could eat lunch together before we went down to the training room. Is that alright?"

"Of course Drakey it's fine." She replied as he turned his back to her to walk towards the blanket on the floor near the fireplace. Draco flinched inwardly as he heard the nickname. He knew that Ginny called him that sometimes in order to annoy him but she had just sounded completely serious. 'Oh well, maybe it's just a girl thing.' He thought and shrugged it off as the unexplained.

He slid down to sit on one end of the blanket while Ginny sat down on the other end. They ate in silence until Ginny finally stood up. She looked at Draco with wide-eyes and whimpered, "It's cold in here."

Draco looked at her strangely before stating, "Why don't you light a fire?" He was quite confused as to why she would be cold.

"I was actually hoping that you would warm me up." She whispered seductively.

Draco face brightened and he stood up quickly. "Of course." He stood up as well before walking over to her and pulling her into his embrace. He interlaced his hand with hers and leaned in to kiss her before she pulled back a bit in shock.

"Merlin, Draco your hands are cold as death." She said in amazement.

"What did you say?" He asked deceptively soft.

"I said that your hands were freezing." Draco shoved her away.

"Who the fuck are you?" Draco hissed.

"What are you talking about I'm Ginny!" 'Ginny' whirled around as she heard another set of footsteps coming. And Draco stepped back from her while glaring warily.

"So-sorry I'm l-late Draco. I r-ran as fast as I c-could." The person gasped with their hands on their knees and head down as they gasped for breath. And then she looked up. "What's going on here?" She asked warily while taking in her clone looking flustered and an angry looking Draco.

"This, this…I don't know what, came in here pretending to be you!"

"How did you know it wasn't me?" The real Ginny asked.

"She said my hands were cold."

Ginny laughed aloud and gave a nasty look to the girl that looked identical to her.

"You're definitely going to regret this." She said simply as if commenting on the weather. She walked around the intruder and stood next to Draco interlacing her fingers with his. The girl moved to run.

"Feel free to run. I know who you are and I will track you down if I have to."

"You're bluffing." The girl scoffed.

"Am I…Parkinson? Because I certainly don't think so."

"You can't harm me. My father will kill you if you even lay a hand on me."

"No one will touch me. I'm very valuable to the Dark Lord you know?" Ginny stated as if trying to start a polite conversation. "My life is worth much more than yours according to the death eaters so don't even try to play such games with me. You can leave but let me warn you that if I even catch you so much as muttering one word to Draco I'll tear out your tongue and gouge out your eyeballs. Is that clear?"

Pansy only nodded. "You should have definitely been in Slytherin." The girl muttered and as she walked out the door her hair began to turn darker and shorter.

When she was finally out of the room Draco turned to look at Ginny in awe.

"Gouge her eyeballs out?" He asked incredulously.

"I was feeling evil today; besides no one puts the moves on my man."

"A bit possessive are we?"

"Just a bit. So are we going to the training room or what?"

"Yeah we might as well, I think I lost my appetite." He said gesturing to the food behind him.

"Aww, Draco that was really sweet of you."

Ginny almost laughed as she saw how hard Draco was trying not to look completely full of himself.

Hermione hissed while throwing her hands up in exasperation. "Ron, honestly! I spied on them just like you asked me too and I don't think that they're doing anything evil or that Malfoy has Ginny underneath a spell!"

"You can't know that for certain Hermione! And besides you told me that they were…were…."

"Fire Goddess and Water God, Ron. They're destined to be together, or so the legend says. I read about it once – "

"Yeah that's nice Hermione but I really don't think what book you read it in is important right now. I think she might be in danger."

"I agree with Hermione on the one mate." Harry pitched in.

"Ron you didn't let me finish!" Hermione said while silently admonishing Ron with a glare. "Together the two of them are indestructible. I heard them talking about some sort of training that they have. I think they're going again tonight. We can go watch but only if you promise not to interfere."

"Alright, alright, I promise."

"Good, now they made plans for twelve o' clock. We can go and wait for them and then sneak in behind them."

"Ah, it feels so good to be back." Ginny sighed contentedly.

"I know what you mean," Draco replied. "It just feels like we belong in this place. Do you want to get started, then?" He reached behind him to push the door, which had been open since they walked in, shut.

"Yeah sounds good to me. We've got plenty of time to kill before the moon comes out. We can warm up on our own and then we can duel, no wands. Sound good to you?"

"Perfect."

The two went to their respective sides of the room to begin their warm-ups. Ginny lit a fire in the hearth while Draco filled the empty pool with water. Both began shooting fire and water respectively at large targets. Their element began whirling all over the place; Weaving around objects as they directed them to go where they wanted. After ten minutes of this they decided to duel each other.

"Ready?" Draco asked Ginny.

"I think the question is are _you _ready to get your arse kicked?"

"I'll take that as a yes then, eh luv?"

They took their respective places directly across from each other by standing at opposite ends of the room. Taking three steps towards each other they began to fight.

Ron turned to Hermione. "Bloody hell, are you seeing this?"

"It's kind of hard to miss Ron." She hissed sarcastically while watching Ginny create fire directly out of her palms and tossing it at a target. "You need to keep quiet, otherwise they'll hear you. I think they're starting to duel."

"Like hell they are. Ginny's going to get hurt!"

"Shush Ron! Whether you like it or not Ginny is the most powerful witch alive and Draco is the most powerful wizard! Haven't you ever heard of this legend? Together they're unstoppable. Which ever side they choose to fight for will indefinitely be the side that wins, there's no doubt about it."

"What's the legend Hermione?"

"When the fire goddess and water god and reincarnated they are destined to be together. And together they will be unstoppable. One will be brought up in a house of darkness the other in a house of light and by their love for each other they will choose one side to fight for."

"Well they'd better be fighting for the light side, that all I have to say. I swear I'll wring Malfoy's bloody neck before I –" Ron whispered fiercely.

"Before you what Ron. Malfoy could kill you without batting an eyelash so don't go getting any ideas about heroism."

"I just worry about Ginny is all. I mean no matter what she's still my little sister and I don't know what I'd do without her."

"I understand Ron I just think that – " Hermione looked up with wide eyes. "Look Ron. They're dueling each other. This is going to be amazing!"

The two watched with round eyes as fire battled with water, neither giving way to the other. Every time Draco would throw a ball of water at Ginny she would counter it with fire and it would dissolve in midair. It seemed sudden, almost an instinct for the two to begin firing with as much power as they could muster. While Draco tossed another water sphere at Ginny the flame goddess threw both her hands up palms outward. Without any warning Draco was engulfed with flames on all sides and Hermione's mouth gaped open in horror. She almost stepped forward but Ron held her back.

"Well, well." Ginny drawled in a very good Draco impression. "Looks like I win." She abruptly stopped the flames and lowered her hands smirking the entire time.

Draco glared at her while brushing an imaginary speck of dust off of his immaculate robes. "Yes indeed. But I promise you that it won't happen again."

"Aw, don't be upset just because you let your guard down." Ginny said with large puppy-dog eyes.

"I just didn't want to hurt you is all."

Ginny nearly snorted in her attempt to hold back her mirth. "I'm immortal darling."

"Alright then, let's go another round. I'll take you this time!"

"As much as I'd love to get into a battle of egos with you I think we'd best start to set up for the other part of our training. I didn't go through all the trouble of looking the information up without doing this on the only night of the month its possible. This ritual needs to happen!"

"Take a breath." He said out loud and then mumbled, "Gods I don't know why I bother with women."

"I have exceptional hearing you know and for your information you don't bother with women, you bother with _a_ woman. And a bloody amazing one at that."

"You were worried about a battle of egos? Well there's no need seeing as yours takes up the entire room anyway."

"Yes, yes. Well let's get on with this then. I'm really looking forward to seeing what mine is."

"Yes me too. Especially since I'm sure mine's going to be much better than yours."

Ginny walked over to the table she had placed all of her books on and pulled out the one titled, "Discovering Your Animagus Form: A Guide to Beginners." She flipped to, what looked to Draco, a random page.

"Here it is. We just need to set up the candles in a large circle that can fit the both of us. We need to chant this incantation 5 times and then our forms should show up in front of us respectively."

"Sounds easy enough. I'll set up the candles." Draco smirked and threw up his palm, the candles situated themselves into a fairly large circle.

"You're such a show off. No one's here to witness your amazing abilities so behave." Ginny admonished.

"You're here aren't you?"

"Yes, but it's not very impressive to me because I can do the same exact thing."

Draco let out a pout, "Hanging out with you is really doing a lot of damage to my ego you know."

"Yes, tragic really darling." She drawled in an uncanny imitation of Draco. "But we need to get started on this and frankly with an ego as large as yours it would only get in the way. I just had to shrink it temporarily but don't worry I'll fix it for you later." She winked seductively at him and Draco let out a wolf-like grin.

"What are we waiting for then? Let's get this party started!"

Ginny let out a small scoff before nodding her agreement. All that was left for her to do was draw the symbol from the book in the middle of the circle of candles and then they could start the ritual. Moving into the circle, she got down onto her knees and used her wand to begin drawing the image. After a few minutes she stood back up and clapped her hands together as she surveyed her work.

"Perfect." She and Draco said at the same time.

Both of them moved to the center of the circle and sat with their backs touching together and their legs crossed Indian style.

"You know the incantation right Draco?"

"Are you kidding? Ever since you discovered that book you've been drilling it into my head. I'd have to be pretty stupid to forget it after all of that."

"I know, that's why I was asking." Ginny smirked. "All right, let's get started then."

"You're lucky I'm choosing to ignore that last statement." Draco commented dryly before he straightened his back and put his arms stretched out to either side, his and Ginny's palms touching. Seconds later they were chanting the incantation underneath their breaths, in perfect unison. Soon their chanting became shouts, the power dripping from every word. There was a flash of light and both of them flinched, their eyes snapping shut to avoid the almost ethereal light. After barely a moment had passed they opened their eyes and Ginny let out a shocked gasp. A tiger stood proudly staring back at her, then a small fairy like creature. As she watched different figures seemed to flitter before her eyes: a wolf, a dolphin, a hare, a hawk, and even a phoenix, a nundu and a griffon. Her eyes widened even more as she realized that she could turn into magical beings as well. Her head snapped around to look at Draco behind her and saw that the same exact thing was happening to him.

"That was amazing." She whispered in a voice filled with awe as the last of the animals disappeared. "Imagine the possibilities."

"Wow." Was all Draco managed to get out.

"Do you want to train a bit more or do you just want to call it a day?" The Gryffindor questioned softly.

"I think we should call it a day. After all, we've got a lot of studying to do in order to master this whole shape-shifting thing."

"Shape-shifting?"

"Yeah, we aren't just animagus Gin. After a while we'll be able to turn into any creature we want at will. Maybe after a while we'll even be able to change our own appearances while still in human form. But all of these things are to be worried about on another day. For tonight we should rest."


End file.
